Rekindle
by storyteller87
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto is in love with Syaoran Li but he had to return to Hong Kong. When she decides to go to Hong Kong will she find him the same person after 5 years?  rework of my previous story called "initative"
1. Chapter 1

Sakura had grown tired of waiting. Syaoran had made her a promise. A promise he did not have to make, one she had not asked him to make. In contrast, Sakura understood something that was important to Syaoran's character, he did not break promises, it went against all his beliefs.

_How many years had it been?_ She could understand if it had been months since she had last seen him, but years? That's right, 6 years. He said he would return, and he hadn't. They were both 18 now. There was no reason he could not return. A man was considered an adult at 18. There was no reason anyone could stop him from coming back to see her now. _Unless he has found someone else…_ She did not want to entertain that thought. She knew the longer she played the waiting game the more that particular train of thoughts would drive her insane. The more days that went by, the more doubts that plague her mind. Her father's words haunted her from the grave "Sakura, follow your heart." It had not been that long since he had left this earth, but she knew these would be the words he would say. Her only remaining family Touya, her older brother, did not understand her devotion. He only liked the fact that she did not date others while she was pre-occupied with thoughts of "the brat".

_I am tired of waiting. I will wait no more. _The proverb: "good things come to those who wait" had lost significant meaning to her recently. It was October now, 2 months past his 18th birthday. It was starting to grow cold. Another Christmas would not go by where she sat with her brother and his boyfriend in front of a fire. She treasured her family, but part of her was missing. A part she did not want to keep living without. In response to the whirlwind of feelings her situation presented, she had put together some sort of plan a few weeks ago; when her patience had run out. Sakura liked to think she was a patient person, however, 6 years was pushing the boundaries even for her.

_Most s__tories start with something along the lines of the heroine giving up because she doesn't believe that love would endure the test of time, or the separation. Sakura Kinomoto is a fighter, and this time with the help of love's glow she will fight for her love until the very spark dies._

Sakura trained each day to accomplish her new goal. She started every day by meditating, as Kero had instructed her. She could feel her energy increase in spurts until the day she had enough magical power to accomplish her goal. Kero taught her to expect the unexpected. Not all plans were fool proof no matter how much time and planning would go into a project. Kero had absolutely no idea what she was planning. He had heartily approved her increase in training as solidifying her position as the most powerful sorceress in the eastern hemisphere. You could not be powerful without enemies, he consistently reminded her before returning to his video games.

She felt the familiar warmth of the key around her neck but since she had said goodbye to her most treasured person another pendent joined the necklace. It was a very special stone. A stone that had radiated a beautiful heat against her skin along with her key, but over the years it had grown cooler. She stared down at it, and remembered.

"_Sakura I love you and now that I know you love me, we should be able to be together always, but that isn't life. Life always has some obstacles. My leaving for more training is just one of them."_

_ Sakura had tears streaming down her face. "It's not fair, you just got here, we just finished the play! I don't want you to leave again. What if you forget about me? You tell me you will come back, but what if you don't?"_

_ Syaoran brushed the tears from hers eyes. "Listen I have something very special to give you." He revealed a necklace with a glass crystal on it. Oddly the pendent was glowing. It was bright and lively, there was a flame whispering around inside the pendent. It drew her like a moth. It was warm, so warm she could feel the heat intensely, but it did not burn._

_ "What…What is it Syaoran?"_

_ He smiled gently. "This pendent is handed down in my family to give to the person who he or she loves the most. The flame inside the pendent represents my love for you, and right now it burns like the flame of a thousand suns. I will love you until the spark dies. When you wear this you will have a constant reminder of my love, and a piece of me will always be with you."_

_ He secured it around her neck and kissed her cheek. She cried harder and hugged him tighter. He gestured for Meiling to go ahead of him on the plane. He hugged her tight. "You have to let go, love, I need to leave. Please don't leave me with the picture of you crying to remember you by. Smile for me, a smile suits you best."_

_ She let go of his shirt and wiped her tears away. She smiled at him. He turned to leave and waved a bit. "I love you Syaoran, I will be waiting for you always…"_

Now looking deeper at the pendent, she noticed it was now dull and the flame that once shone brightly was a tiny spark that was barely visible. She wouldn't give up on their love. If Syaoran would not come to her then she must go to him. She had to do it tonight, it was a full moon and the planets were aligned just so to give her an extra boost of magic.

She had made a few new cards over the years, but her newest achievement was the teleport. It was a mixture of ideas, the move and the through, and the fly. She knew there was no way she could fly to Hong Kong, without an airplane so she had put her energy into a new plan.

The hardest part was now she had to tell Touya. Her father would have readily approved of her plan to go to Hong Kong in search of her love, but he had died tragically in a car accident a year ago. There was nothing left here for her. Her brother had his boyfriend for company and she was always the third wheel.

Her friends had known something was different about her when Syaoran left. She couldn't be her normal happy self because a part of her was miles away and unreachable. Tomoyo approved because she knew it would bring true happiness to her friend that she hadn't had in nearly 6 years. Sakura was still Sakura, but her smile wasn't as bright and as she watched all her friends finding their own paths Sakura knew she needed to take her own.

She avoided telling Kero, knowing he would object. She was planning to feed him up and stick him in her back pack with a few essentials. She had double checked the coordinates of her landing. Google earth was a fascinating thing. She couldn't get a satellite picture of the Li's Mansion but she could make an accurate guess. She had done all her papers for transferring to Syaoran's school a month ago and forged Touya's signature. She just hoped that turning up on the Li's door step would be ok, as she has no other living relatives in that part of the world. Hopefully they would take her in. Sakura knew that everything would be alright.

She changed into normal clothes and packed her backpack. She put Kero in with a change of clothes and some important pictures. One of them was a picture of Syaoran gazing down at her with a blush on his cheeks. Tomoyo had secretly taken that picture and she treasured it because he was showing an unguarded look of devotion and love.

She thought about that day at the airport often. It kept her going when she really wanted to give up. She glanced around to make sure she had everything. She proceeded downstairs.

Touya was making lunch at the stove and humming to himself. She found him doing this more often over the years because he no longer could sense her coming. Usually she was gone by now to school. He had no reason to believe she was home. She set her bag down on the table. The noise made him jump. He turned to her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I have something to tell you."

"You are supposed to be at school Sakura." His tone was brusque.

"I can't wait anymore." She thought of him even as she was saying goodbye.

"What are you talking about? You are always so cryptic, what is the matter with you? You have been more spaced out than usual."

"I'm leaving; I wanted to tell you before I left."

"You aren't going anywhere but to school, I will drive you, go on up and get dressed."

"No Touya." It was soft spoken with the hint of defiance to mean she wouldn't. He waited, completely perplexed as to what was happening. His sister was acting strangely, more strangely than he had seen recently.

"Touya you have someone who is important to you, it's not your job to care for me anymore. I might seem young but it's time to find my own path. I am leaving for Hong Kong. I thought I would say my goodbyes." She made to leave the house when he grabbed her arm.

"And how do you suppose to get there? You have no money!"

"I am not making a _conventional_ entrance to Hong Kong, you can try and keep me here but we both know it won't work. This isn't my place anymore. If dad were alive he would understand my mission is of the heart and would give me his approval. Knowing I am leaving, would you really want to keep a memory of us fighting? I'll visit. Take care. I love you Onni-chan." She walked calmly out of the house. Her brother didn't say anything as she made her way down the driveway.

She had several hours to sunset. She needed to use her power when the moon was at its highest peak. She needed to say good bye to Tomoyo and meditate to store her energy. Tomoyo had cried, but she told her she was only a flight away. Tomoyo nodded and told Sakura that she would come in the future.

She had been in front of the lake for hours, meditating; she was almost bursting with energy. The time had come, her arms thrust out in front of her, and the wand released.

"Teleport." She concentrated on the spot she had seen in the pictures. She felt the arched entrance that had appeared and she leapt. As soon as she entered the arched portal the free falling sensation started. She had only used the card a few times. The farther the destination, the more energy it took.

She kept up her concentration; she felt momentary fear as she continued to fall. The air was rushing and she could feel her energy draining. Everything would be alright. Syaoran's face appeared in her mind and she felt a last surge of energy as she landed hard. The portal had opened four feet from the ground and the ground had moved up to meet her. It was the inexperience which made the landings so unpleasant. She squeaked as she fell onto the stone walkway by the Li fountain. She smiled through her haze, it was quiet, almost too still. She used the last of her magic to conceal her aura. It was so dark here, and she couldn't see a thing. It hurt to breathe. She had never felt so drained. Her body felt like someone had taken a sledgehammer to her, she ached and felt incredibly woozy. She could feel her body drifting towards the ground. Instantly, she knew she had to get up or she would lay there until someone found her. She did not even know if she had made the correct journey. She could be near his house, but perhaps a few blocks away. _I need to get up!_

She struggled to stand as she felt a sword tip pressed to her shoulder. She gasped. "I wouldn't move if I were you," the man said. She felt her exhaustion coming over her in a wave. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" he said again. His voice was coming through a fog. _So tired, please I just need to rest. _She was trying to stay alert but she was so exhausted. A small stream of fire flicked in front of her face on a card. She glimpsed the person's face, a rush of happiness swept through her, knowing her safety was assured she lost her grip on reality and pitched forward. "Syaoran…" She breathed as she lost consciousness.

He dropped the sword and caught her neatly in his arms. The sword turned back into a talisman around his neck. He hoisted her into his arms and carried her inside, where his mother was waiting for her. He didn't know who this girl was or how she had gotten through the magical barriers, but if his mother knew; it could only spell trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

His mother sat on the couch ruffling the girl's hair. He did not know why she was fussing over this stranger. Usually, intruders were tossed out on their asses, but this girl is being treated as an honored guest.

He hadn't really gotten a good look at her. He knew that she was masking her aura even in her sleep, a feat he could not do. She didn't look like anyone he knew at school. He was puzzling over his thoughts when his mother spoke to him.

"Xiao Lang, only those determined and with immense magical powers could come from so far away. This girl broke through our barriers, but it is as I foresaw. She has drained herself almost dry of magic trying to get here; she will need to rest a few days. I am ordering you to protect this girl for the duration of her stay here."

He nodded not liking this one bit. The Li Clan Heir had better things to do than babysit. "Oh and until she awakens you will be sleeping in her room. You know that a drained magician is vulnerable and Hong Kong is not the place to be weak, you're dismissed."

He looked down at the weak girl and only felt disgust. Why now? What purpose did she have here? Why was she so special? She might have magic but he doubted it was powerful. He needed no more weakness in his life. He was raised by a clan where weakness was unacceptable and he had been taught this lesson many times until he was broken of its hold. His mother had not approved of the elder's treatment of her son and put a stop to it once she had found the bruises on his body. "Beating the love out of someone is not any part of Clan training and they know destiny has already been cast." He had been feverish when she said this to him. She sang him into a healing sleep and they had not talked about it since. Destiny is only what you choose it to be.

Thinking of his current predicament, hr did not especially want to play the hero to some obnoxious twit, just because his mother had decided to play hostess. _Why would a magician come all this way here, now?_ His gaze was directed back to the bundle he was carrying up to the spare room, next to his own. Something was not quite right about this girl. He looked at her face closely. He felt she was familiar but he could not decide how, or why. Her auburn hair fell to about her shoulders and it was neatly layered. He could see no other distinguishing features. He did not know her nationality or which ethnic group she claimed. He carried her into the spare bedroom and went to get a chair. She lay there unmoving for what seemed like forever until he fell asleep in an uncomfortable position. She was a mystery that could be left for another day.

Sakura blinked up at the white ceiling. She wasn't sure what had awoken her. This was not her room. She wondered where she was and how she had gotten here. She remembered and sat up quickly. She glanced around the room. Syaoran was sleeping in a chair next to the window. She smiled at him. He looked peaceful but very uncomfortable. She felt tired and knew she had no magic to move him. He appeared taller and his hair was more unruly than she remembered, but otherwise his facial features were unchanged. He still took her breath away.

Chinese traditional robes lay out for her to change into. She left the room to change. She went down stairs to explore the house. It had been nearly 6 years since she had been in the Li mansion. She had only stayed a short time, but hopefully she would find her way around. She knew one thing; she needed to avoid the Li sisters. She walked along the hallway as silent as possible.

A door crashed open suddenly, she froze on the spot as Meiling burst through the door in front of her. Meiling skidded to a halt. She stopped and stared at the foreign girl in the house.  
>"Kinomoto-san?"<p>

"Hai."

"Wow, I can't believe you are here! Wait, why are you here? Does Syaoran know?" Meiling was puzzled, but relieved to see Sakura. Her cousin had turned into a bigger asshole since he had left her.

Sakura leapt forward because Meiling was making so much noise. She clapped a hand over her mouth and ushered her towards the front gate.

"I think it would be best if we did not make so much noise. I don't have the strength to deal with _them_ today. It has been so long since I have seen you. Would you like to go to breakfast with me?"

"Sure, but where?" _shouldn't we alert someone that we are going somewhere?_

"The last time I was in Hong Kong I was a bit preoccupied, maybe you could take me on a tour and we could go to all your favorite places? Please Meiling, it will be so fun!"

"Hai, hai. I will show you it all. Let's go to my favorite restaurant, come on." Meiling latched onto her hand and ran with her down the street. Meiling's purpose of coming to the house forgotten, and Sakura, well, she felt happy for the first time in a long, long time. Syaoran was within touching distance. Nothing could keep her now from claiming the part of her that had been missing. She loped along behind Meiling with a bright smile on her face.

Syaoran jolted awake. He swore he had heard Meiling's voice. Where was a good place to hide right about now? She never seemed to understand that he didn't like to be hugged and latched onto all the time. His back hurt and it seemed he had a knot from the damn chair he had been sleeping in, note to self, sleep on the floor next time. He glanced at the bed, and panicked when he saw it was empty. He bolted out of the room. While running through the entrance way he did a magical scan, but he couldn't pick up on anyone except his own family.

His mother came out into the hallway looking at him curiously. "The girl…the girl is gone." He panted out while running. She looked troubled.

"I am disappointed Xiao Lang, I give you a simple task to keep track of one little girl and she runs off. Find her and don't return without her." He bowed his head in shame and nodded. He turned and left. He never saw her worried look. It was too dangerous for her to be awake so soon.

His mother stared after him as he bolted sleep-rumpled from the house. Sakura would have a long tiring road to walk beside her son. Hopefully she wouldn't give up on him. Strength was something Li Yelan could recognize in an individual. Sakura had plenty, but she was also tender hearted. Only time would tell.


	3. Chapter 3

Before he had made it out of the door his mother handed him the lasin board. He stared at her puzzled. "What the hell I am going to do with this?"

"Bring it just in case. Oh, and Syaoran? You may want to fix your shirt it's on backwards."

He looked down embarrassed to find the he was not in impeccable shape. He straightened himself out before running off again. He didn't see how the lasin board would help, unless this girl was one of Clow's many descendents? "The Kings Of Gods Command Gods Appear From All Directions Gold, Wood, Water, Fire, Earth, Thunder, Wind, Lighting, The New Command Soft Thunder, Spinning Thunder Obey The Command." A beam of light burst from the board indicating south. He didn't question why the board worked he just followed the light.

"I am so happy to see you Meiling! What have you been doing?" The girls chatted aimlessly in the café, waiting for the breakfast they had ordered to arrive.

"Well I have been driving cousin Syaoran nuts, but he has found ways to avoid me recently. Sometimes I wish I had magic so I could find him." She sighed and realized Sakura was looking sleepy. "Kinomoto-san, am I boring you?"

Sakura's eyes went wide, "Oh no Meiling, it was a long journey from Japan."

"Well anyways I have this guy I like here, his name is Ryu Ling. He is much like Syaoran; he will not let me call him Ryu. He is very stubborn. Another problem is that he is the heir of our rival clan. He won't even look at me, because of what I am, a Li. Enough about my unrequited loves, what did Syaoran say when he picked you up at the airport?"

"Meiling, I used magic to get here that is why I am so sleepy. I don't know what he said I lost consciousness the minute I fell on the Li grounds. I don't really know what has happened since. I was just so happy to see you I know we will do lots together, because well Tomoyo-chan is still in Japan. I need a friend here Meiling, I am starting at your school soon but I won't know anyone. Will you help me make friends, Meiling?"

"You came here with Magic, SUGOI! Of course I will help you, jeez Kinomoto-san you haven't changed all that much, still shy." Meiling giggled.

The girls chatted happily about Tomoyo and her exploits of trying to get Sakura to dress up still. Sakura was never really willing to do so. They ate their breakfast happily and had left the restaurant. Sakura standing outside the eatery and was starting to feel light-headed. Exhaustion crested in waves, it was too soon to be up and about. She had never been this low on her magic before. It's not like Meiling could give her a quick zap to make it the rest of the day. Sakura felt herself drifting in and out of consciousness. _I need to get home, right now. I don't have any magic, I don't want to worry Meiling but…"_

"Meiling I don't think I will be able to go on a tour today." Meiling looked back at Sakura who had visibly paled and looked like she would pass out at any moment. Meiling sprinted to catch her as she tried to collapse on the ground. As she started crumpling Meiling spotted Syaoran staring down at the lasin board on the corner. She called him over to help her. Syaoran recognized his cousin right away and put the board inside his coat. He helped her prop up their mysterious visitor. Her auburn hair fell in her face disguising her features once again from him.

Syaoran was very angry when he spoke, "What the hell are you doing with her?"

"We were getting something to eat and she wanted to see Hong Kong. I'm sorry if I had known she wasn't feeling well I wouldn't have strayed from the house." Meiling was startled that he was shouting at her.

"What is the matter with you, you are never nice to anyone." He threw Sakura over his shoulder like a sack of grain.

"Syaoran you should be more careful with her!"

"Why the hell do I care? All she is a nuisance to me."

"Kinomoto-san?" Meiling couldn't figure out what was going on? why would Syaoran treat the love of his life so…indifferently?

Syaoran's eyes grew darker. "Don't mention her name to me again. I told you I never wanted to talk about her."

"But?" Meiling was confused by his manner. _What the hell is going on here?_

"What were you thinking? You can barely protect yourself in this city, let alone this girl." She was exasperated by his manner, couldn't take care of herself? Hadn't she been through the same martial arts training as him? It also became apparent to her that he had no idea who "this girl" was. She started to see that Sakura had come to see him and he had no clue about it, what's worse is that he is going to give her a hard time about everything. She gained the conviction to help Sakura, more for her cousin's sake; she wanted him to be happy again. "This girl" was going to need all the help she could get.

"You are an idiot, the truth is staring you right in the face and you don't even see it. I am not going to help you make this girl's life miserable. I hope you are worth her troubles." He heard the insult and tuned the rest out. He had pulled out his cell phone and call Wei.

A car arrived shortly thereafter to take them back to the mansion. Meiling was glaring at him, but he was pretending not to notice. They had reached the house and as he meant to take her again to her room, Meiling stopped him. "I will not let you haul her about like a sack of potatoes. If you can not treat her with the respect due a guest in this clan I will have someone else carry her." He grimaced at her and gently carried her like a bride into the house.

"Xiao Lang!"

He stopped and waited for his mother to catch up to him. "I see you found our young friend. I see that you are taking good care of her…."

"That is not true Aunty, he has been mean to this unconscious girl since her arrival and criticized me for extending the same kind of hospitality all Li's would to a guest." Syaoran sent her a look that could have burnt toast instantly.

"Is this true?" he stayed silent. "IS THIS TRUE?"

"Yes, mother." He looked murderous at Meiling and she just smiled at him with satisfaction. _ He deserves it…_

Yelan spoke to her son harshly, "I think you forget yourself. Let go of your personal vendetta against women and show the respect due to our guest." She dismissed him coldly and magically took Sakura from him. He felt strangely cold. The weight had been lifted, but now he felt empty again. What was it about this girl's presence that made him feel a bit more? He had been worried about her today, without knowing a thing about her. Perhaps, he was only upset about letting down his mother. Others in the clan would also think less of him if he were to lose an honored guest. She was under his protection but he had not felt real worry for quite some time. To see this girl and Meiling in downtown Hong Kong without an escort made him instantly see red. Meiling knew the dangers of the city but there was no way their guest would. Meiling could take care of any attackers, but the weakened girl… He stalked off, and Meiling and Yelan went to the sitting room. Yelan ordered tea and allowed Sakura to rest on the couch.

"Auntie why is Syaoran so blind to the identity of our visitor."

"He sees only what he wants to see."

"Since the Clan tortured his heart, he has not been the true Syaoran I raised. She will need your help Meiling." Meiling nodded in acceptance of this duty. "I am going to put her in a healing sleep so that she won't scare us all again. She will stay asleep until at least half her magic has returned."

"Oh Aunty I came by to tell you that the Elders are growing anxious about who Syaoran's bride will be, they have asked me again to consider him, what should I do?"

"You leave that to me, not even the Li Clan can toy with destiny." Meiling nodded in understanding.

Sakura awoke 2 days later. It was dark, night had fallen. She looked up at the white ceiling again puzzled. Now how did I get here? She remembered the restaurant and Meiling but…? OH GOD KERO! She had put him to sleep magically days ago. She found her small bag of belongings in the closet. He was going to super mad. I better go down and get a bowl of ice cream or something. She glanced at the empty chair. Syaoran was not there. He must be sleeping; I will try to be quiet as I rifle through the fridge. She brought the small bag with her as she descended the dark stairs.

She took the chain off her neck and released the wand with a flick of her wrist. "Glow." More times than not, she didn't use the wand. She had grown enough in her powers where she could touch a card to gain its powers and use hand motions to use the magic. This time however she needed something that would act as a flashlight.

She found the main kitchen and hardly uttered a sound.

Syaoran awoke with a start; he had been sleeping deeply but sensed the presence of magic in the house. It was not any of the Li's using magic. It was powerful, the aura that washed over him. He knew before his feet hit the ground that _she_ was causing him to lose sleep. He approached the kitchen with caution; he heard her making noise with a bowl on the counter. She flicked on the lights, as he stealthily came through the swinging door to hide at the opposite end of the kitchen.

She had made a large ice cream sundae and positioned it next to a doll on the counter. Who plays with dolls at 18? The wand appeared above the doll. Voodoo? He thought something bad was about to happen. The girl spoke low in a language other than Chinese.

"Keroberos, guardian of the seal. Awaken from your sleep as commanded by your master. Sleep card return." The magic circle had subsided and a card returned to her hand. The little doll and the counter sat up. It rubs it head and looked up at the girl.

Syaoran shot forward. He was feeling strange; he knew the language to be Japanese, and he wanted to know why she was using magic. She had used cards and a wand. Much like…"Guests of the Li family are not allowed to practice magic in the mansion." The girl looked startled, and turned towards him. She quickly masked her aura and the wand disappeared. The plush bear on the counter was looking at her angrily.

"Mistress, I was unaware we were going to visit the kid. I like to be consulted about these matters."

"Kero, I made a lovely ice cream sundae just for you. I made up my mind a long time ago to come here. No one was going to stop me. Not you or Yue."

"I do not care about your stubborn …what kind of ice cream." She didn't dare laugh or smile. She ignored Syaoran for the time being. It was best to deal with one problem at a time. She felt excitement race through her. She was awake enough to actually enjoy his company. She blushed but kept her gaze on Kero. "Why don't you try it and find out."

"Who are you?" Syaoran spoke again to the girl who had blatantly ignored him.

After Kero started eating she turned to him, "Hai, sorry about that, you know how he gets." He could see her perfectly now in the light. Her cheekbones were higher, but the stunning green eyes he had remembered still remained. He couldn't breathe, he felt a bit faint. So many emotions were washing over him at once. He made a choked sound as she missed the tension in the room. She walked towards him in greeting. He just stood there frozen. She went to touch his face and he jumped back. "Don't touch me," he hissed. She stopped and blinked at him confused. She hadn't heard anything he had said, she had been so deeply focused on Kero.

He bolted from the room like it was on fire. She had a sinking feeling she had waited too long. She glanced down at her necklace; the spark shivered and danced; a bare flicker. Not enough to start any tinder on fire, had it been real. The spark did not mean he still loved her, it meant that his love had been slowly dying out and now it was almost gone or hidden. He held no affection for her. They were back to square one, or even less. In the beginning he had been a cold person, bent on proving himself to be superior. Now he had the home turf advantage. There wasn't a contest now to foster kindred feelings. The Clow Cards had been captured, and all was right in the magical world.

Her world however was less resolute. Her missing piece felt like it had fallen on the floor, like glass and shattered. She felt more alone than she wanted to admit. If she didn't love him with the intensity of a thousand candles burning; she might have considered packing it in. He promised her in the void that he would love her again, and she would try until the spark died.

She was snapped from her trance with Kero exclaiming how good his sundae was. At least something had gone right so far. She picked up Kero by the tail, whom was on a sugar high. They got into bed together and she set her alarm clock. She had to go to school tomorrow. She normally would have felt cheerful about it, but now she had to do some heavy thinking in order to make Syaoran fall in love with her again.


	4. Chapter 4

There was a knock on her door the next day. She awoke with a start and looked at the clock. It was an hour past the time she was supposed to have gotten up for school. She yelped and started to rush around. She pulled on the school uniform carelessly and opened the door. She looked messy as Syaoran stood there.

He stared at her for a moment, "I am leaving now for school; mother has asked to see you before you come late."

She had waited to touch him for years and now he was only inches away. He saw her struggling with something. "Syaoran." He flinched and walked away.

She combed her hair better and fixed her uniform appropriately. Her skirt came to above the knee and her tie was loose around her neck. She made her way downstairs and found Yelan who was sipping her tea elegantly in the sitting room. She took a look at her garb and spoke, "You will need a traditional Japanese Kimono for where we are going." Sakura opened her bag to take out a card. She held it for a second and placed it back in her bag. "Create make me wear a traditional kimono, create." The blinding light subsided and she could see Yelan look happy about the colors she had chosen. She set her tea aside.

"I have purposely not let my daughters know you are home. It would help if you want to avoid them not to use magic. They aren't as well-trained as Syaoran but they can sense some things. Do you remember what I said to you all those years ago when you left my house to find the water fortuneteller?"

Sakura looked at her blankly and closed her eyes to concentrate. "You said, you are a good match for my son and when you return you will become family. I wasn't at all certain what you meant. You can't possibly mean…"

"You can not fight destiny Sakura, but you can help it along. Come it is time to go." Sakura re-masked her aura and they left.

"Wei, to the Li pavilion.'

"Yes, Yelan-sama."

The car pulled away from the drive and Sakura fidgeted the whole ride. They stepped out of the car. Before entering through the archway leading to a courtyard, Yelan said, "If you love my son Sakura, you will be selfish this once and know how happy you can make him. Stay calm and they can not hurt you and whatever you do, do not mention love. They see it as a weakness." They both swiftly walked through a courtyard that looked like a monastery. Sakura felt nervous but walked confidently. Before they entered the building, Yelan stopped her.

"You will need to trust my judgement in this matter, only answer the questions you are asked." Sakura nodded her understanding.

They went inside a large building where a council of men sat. "They spoke in rapid Chinese to Yelan. "Who is this girl and why do you call our presence here Yelan."

"I have brought to you the candidate to be Xiao Lang's wife. If you wish to speak to her she only speaks Japanese, have Xi translate." The council turned their eyes on her. They looked disgusted but she held still and did not waver.

"What is your name child?"

"I am Sakura Kinomoto."

"Why do you think you would be a fit wife for Li Xiao Lang?" She stilled, _wife?_ She thought of the best answer she could, but still felt uneasy. She suspected being linked with Syaoran in any permanent format without his consent would be disastrous. She loved him, but marriage wasn't even close to being the most prevalent concern in her mind.

"I am perfectly balanced and the yin he needs in his life," Yelan nudged her gesturing to her neck. "I also possess something you all covet. I am the means to new blood in your family."

"We require further explanation."

She took the key from her neck. "Oh key which hides the power of the stars, reveal your true from before me, I, Sakura command you under our contract, RELEASE." She released her aura with the wand and they were stunned. "Sakura cards release." All her cards floated in a ring around her. "Former cards of Clow come forth all others return." 53 cards lined up perfectly straight in front of the elders. She placed her own made cards in her pocket.

"I see that you have caught onto my meaning. I think the family needs new blood instead of keeping the Li's in the clan. I am aware that Li Meiling is a candidate under consideration. The mixing of similar blood creates more weakness, not strength. I also have in my possession the remains of Clow Reed's magic. I create my own magic and I think I would make an excellent mistress to Syaoran-sama."

"What family connections can you offer us?"

Yelan stepped forward, "The girl is an orphan, she comes from humble beginnings, but she has more magic and magical connections than we require. She also is kin to Sonomi Daidouji."

"I believe we still require proof of your powers stemming from Clow himself."

"The card I have shown you are based upon the original Clow-sans magic, however I have made them my own in a varieties of way. I would be unable to do much more than a demonstration." Sakura bowed her head respectfully awaiting their reply.

"We would like this demonstration. We know that Clow was able to shuffle his cards in a deck and tell an accurate fortune, can you do this as well?"

"Hai." Sakura sat before them cross legged on the floor. "Sakura cards answer my query, I look to show these men the fortune awaiting the Li Clan." The cards glowed in her hand as she shuffled them and cut them into three piles with her left hand. She placed them in a pyramid formation in front of her and flipped the first card.

"Power, an indication of strength." She flipped the next three cards. "Shadow, time, and twin. There is mischief on the horizon not far from now, involving someone or something similar to the Li clan" Sakura concentrated harder, "Perhaps an enemy clan is plotting something." The Li clan elders leaned forward getting a better look. The room was filled with her aura creating a heady excitement. Sakura flipped the next three cards. "Dark, mirror, hope. Something bad will happen, a person will be something they are not, and in the end hope will save all." She flipped the very last card in the formation. "Finally, earth, a natural change will occur." Sakura went still and stopped concentrating. She felt really ill. She hadn't done a fortune in years. The elders looked stunned and talked amongst themselves. Yelan smiled as Sakura looked on confused. The men began gesturing towards her and talking more loudly. They turned to star at her.

"What do you receive out of this betrothal?"

She had to pull a fast answer for this one. "I am the last remaining Kinomoto in Japan apart from a brother who has no magic. I wish to claim a new family with power. If you would like me to search elsewhere that is an option I suppose. I'm sure the rivaling clans would be more than happy to except me." She had never manipulated another person in her life, let alone a whole council of men. She was calling their bluff, especially after the fortune she had just read. She did not believe they could afford to have her take her skills elsewhere.

The room was still before what seemed to be the leader spoke, "Your candidacy has been decided, you will be married to Li Xiao Lang on…"

Sakura stopped him boldly, "I have a few demands before the betrothal is concrete, 1st only I can break the engagement contract and I get to pick the date of the wedding."

"This can be easily arranged." It all happened so fast after that. She signed her name in blood on a document and they placed a ring on her bandaged ring finger. It seemed a strange practice for a group of men to hand her a ring instead her actual bridegroom. Her finger was throbbing but she felt happier. Yelan touched her shoulder and smiled at her. She was proud of Sakura. Sakura hadn't had a female presence to look up to for a while so she appreciated the gesture. Yelan signed the document in Syaoran's Father's stead. The document was notarized by the members and put in the vault.

Sakura returned all her cards to her bag including the create card which placed her back in her school uniform. Yelan walked with her out to the car. They rode together in silence. Sakura was still contemplating what she had agreed to. There was a ring on her finger. She was marrying the clan, not a man. She was uneasy about the whole situation. The day was half over. She was late on her first day of school and it was not her fault. Yelan spoke to her briefly, "I am proud to accept you into my family, please feel free to speak to me about any matters you need assistance with. Please let me know if you have any more dealings with the clan elders. They tend to try to keep me out of the loop as much as possible. Should they interfere I need to know about it." Sakura nodded shortly and rode the rest of the way to school in silence.


	5. Chapter 5

The office had not looked pleased by her late arrival, with a powerful Li Clan member accompanying her inside the secretary didn't allude to her annoyance. Sakura received a late pass as well as her schedule.

She knocked on the door and the teacher within stopped his lecture. He opened the door and frowned slightly at Sakura. He took her slip and walked back into the classroom. "Students, we have a new student, who will be in our class from now on. This is Kinomoto Sakura. She apparently believes arriving late on her first day is appropriate." The male teacher hissed her name in displeasure. "There is a seat in the back beside Okimo and Li. Please pick one quickly, so I can resume the lecture." She was still stunned by the way the teacher spoke to her, but everyone else seemed to think it was ordinary.

As Sakura walked down the aisle, she noticed Syaoran was pretending not to know her. Sakura did not like being ignored. She passed by a boy who attempted to be too friendly and was glared at by the Li heir. Sakura of course did not notice, and took the seat next to Syaoran. The boy ignored Li and attempted to talk to her while the teacher continued to lecture in the front of the room. Sakura was trying to ignore him but was having difficulty with the language. Her knowledge of Chinese was limited to conversation, and she had no idea what was being written on the board.

"Eh Syaoran, can you help me with the notes?" She gestured to the notebook she had out with nothing written on it. The boy continuing to try to get her attention, was now staring at Li. Li pretended to ignore her and continue taking notes. The boy had caught the use of Syaoran and how the boy had not corrected her. Sakura wondered if she was being too informal with him. Sakura was slowly getting the vibe that he did not like her and did not want her to speak to him. He was really mean, meaner than the Syaoran she first met.

"Ano, Sakura is it?" the boy in front of her asked.

She looked up at him, "yes."

"Perhaps I…" Li cut him off

"She didn't give you permission to call her by that name." The boy turned back around and was silent.

"Syaoran you are being mean for no reason, he just wanted…" she wasn't able to elaborate because he cut her off.

"I know what he wants however you are under the protection of my house, I do not need any more complications. Being your babysitter was not something I signed up for."

She stared at him for a long time before narrowing her eyes "my apologies on creating hardships for you Li-sama." She said his name that way on purpose, he turned around so fast but couldn't make his own retort because the teacher was now cursing them out for talking in his class.

"Li, Kinomoto, if you can't handle sitting in this class and using the proper decorum. If this continues I will see you both after school in detention, and for you Miss Kinomoto…"

The class went silent and the girls gasped and looked down fixedly at their desks desk. " You should feel honored to be in this class with men for learning, you bring disgrace to your house with your actions." She was incredulous. Since that encounter students acted like she had the plague. They acted like she was vermin. This was the first time she had reconsidered her hasty choice to come to Hong Kong. She couldn't speak the language or understand it, and she had forgotten that the chinese treat her women like dirt. Syaoran had never acted like she was beneath him. She thought about this for a moment. Syaoran was not pleased that she had been female and when he first had come to her town he had taken every possible chance to belittle her abilities. The teacher had glared at her for the whole lesson. She would not sink in her seat and look humble for this prick.

She tried to practice a skill she had acquired in the last year. She couldn't practice all that often because no one she knew had magic. Telepathy was a strange thing but she could get used to it.

_Li-sama?_

_Hmmn?_

_Why are you being such an asshole?_

_Why are you here? My behavior is a direct correlation to you shamelessly inviting yourself into my house._

_Even when you didn't like someone you were never this mean._

_Times change, can you stop bothering me so I can focus?_

When the lesson was finished Sakura came to stand in front of Syaoran's desk, wearing his clan ring on her finger and waiting for him to say something to her; anything, hopefully something pleasant. She didn't know how to locate her next class. He moved so quickly she couldn't get out her full sentence. "Li-san. Can you…"

"What is that?" He responded hotly. He was avidly staring at the ring on her finger.

She hadn't meant to have this conversation yet. When she continued to not say anything he began railing on her. "My mother and you…..you gold digging little bitch!"

He moved past her so angry he wasn't sure he would control himself. "Ne Syaoran, WAIT!" They were making a spectacle of themselves, but she didn't care.

"Please stop…" She caught his sleeve. He shrugged her off and kept walking through the hallways. She stopped and stared after him. _Well that went well…_

She went to her next class, where she went through the presentation of being a new student and ended up sitting next to Meiling. "Meiling-chan, what is with this school?"

Meiling had no idea what exactly she was hinting at but looked star struck by her hand. "WOW YOU ARE ENGAGED TO XIAO LANG!" She screeched so loudly that the whole class turned to look at them. Meiling held her hand and oohed and awwed. She tried to snatch it back because the teacher was looking murderously at them. Sakura really didn't want to cause anymore attention with this issue today. Meiling quieted down after a moment releasing Sakura's hand and looked down at her desk docilely. She opened her bag on the floor next to her desk. She touched the voice card this time to ensure you she hear the lesson in her own language. She did the magic in her mind because she couldn't say anything aloud.

_Voice card, deliver the voice yonder in Japanese to only my hearing please, voice card._

People turned and looked at her with ill-concealed disgust. She had forgotten that many people in Hong Kong knew magic but only few could sense it. She was unbothered by the prospect. She turned and saw Meiling glaring back at them. Meiling knew that foreigners were not treated well in this school but she was Sakura's friend and no one would get away with being mean to her.

Sakura listened to the lecture absent mindedly wondering what the hell was the matter with Syaoran. The bell rang. She hadn't realized she had drifted off into her own world that long. Meiling pulled her off to lunch. Sakura unpacked her sandwich while she was sitting with Meiling. She heard the whispers around her.

_Can you believe a Li would be associated with her?_

_I heard in my class that she is engaged to Li-sama._

_Are you sure?_

_Look at the ring on her finger._

_Why would he allow his family to marry him to such Japanese trash._

_She probably is using her magic to manipulate the situation, did you feel when she was using magic in class._

_Disgraceful, I can't believe Meiling would be near her._

Meiling had been happily chatting to her while she was absorbing what they were saying. She had never been so angry. People in Japan did not judge people without getting to know them. She stood up and went to the gossiping table. "Instead of running your lips about all my faults why don't you come over and say it to my face if you have a problem with me."

The cafeteria went silent and the girls looked stricken at being caught. Sakura realized she must have spoken in Chinese. She was happy that the voice card was helping her with this too. One jealous girl stood up to face her.

"What makes you think you are so great? Just because you are Li-sama's fiancée does not mean you are anything wonderful. I doubt you will even get him to the alter. He has no regard for you so why don't go back to your country, whore." Sakura was about to jump on the girl when Syaoran intercepted her.

"You bring shame on your family's to gossip so openly about a man's life other than your future husbands." He said this stiffly. She looked at the floor in shame and sat again. "I need to talk to you outside, now." She looked at her untouched sandwich and sighed. She walked outside not speaking.

He stopped under a tree. "I want to know why?"

She almost wanted to hide her hand. She felt guilty for forcing him into a corner with this engagement, but she thought about what his mother had said. She straightened her shoulders and spoke, "you might not have wanted me back in your life, but this ring is as real as the piece of paper I signed this morning."

He looked livid. "How dare you force yourself into my life again, it's been 5 years didn't you think that if I wanted you back I would have come to you. If I have to marry you I will make every day more miserable than the last." He walked away but heard the distinct sound of crying. It pierced his heart to hear a girl crying and to know he was the cause of it. The picture of tears streaming down her face haunted him and he walked faster to avoid the sound. He had always hated hearing her cry. _This is a weakness, you will never show a weakness again…._

She dried her eyes after a minute. Meiling came out after a few minutes, "Didn't go well I take it." Meiling was sympathetic.

"You know, Syaoran has been different since he returned. He spent more time training and he has turned into this person that I do not recognize. He is not easy to deal with. I think that this is the most emotion I have seen him display in a while. Syaoran doesn't get angry, he is usually silent unless spoken to by someone of authority. He has taken to avoiding me altogether. I hope you understand that it is not just you."

Sakura smiled at Meiling, "Thank you." They went back inside before finishing the rest of the school day. The rest of the day past by in a blur of time; after school Sakura waited for Meiling to come out so she could walk home together. Syaoran was standing a distance away watching her. It was his duty to make sure the women in his care returned home safely.

Three guys came into his vision line and she were heading for Sakura.

"Kinomoto, would you go out with me?" the first boy asked her rather aggressively. She ignored him and the other two boys with him laughed. His face flushed with embarrassment from the slight. Sakura had long since returned her voice card and had no idea what she were talking to her about. She didn't like the way she were looking at her though.

"Do you think you are so special you don't have to talk to me?"

"…"

"What a bitch, I will teach you to some manners." His hand gripped her shoulder as if the shake her. Syaoran had walked up and stood between them, making the boy drop his hand. She couldn't understand what was happening because Syaoran was standing in front of her cutting off her vision. Syaoran had rapped out something quick in Chinese and the boys moved off looking scared.

"I think you should keep your distance from Kinomoto, she is under the protection of my house, and I am to take care of any slights against her. I will accept your rude behavior and let it pass because otherwise you would have to be hurt badly and I'm sure we wouldn't want that, would we?" Syaoran seemed satisfied and waited with her silently on the opposite side of the tree.

Sakura scratched her head in confusion and leaned against the tree as well. Her shoulder brushed Syaoran's and she blushed slightly. She was feeling the heat and he couldn't care less about her. Was she pathetic in her obvious adoration of him? She made a decision that she was going to ignore him for now on. Syaoran hated when Meiling would smother him so she would ignore him. Nothing made a guy madder than not being paid attention to. Meiling came out soon after.

The two girls attempted to talk but having Syaoran follow behind them was a complete mood killer, as he was not adding anything to the conversation. They dropped Meiling off shortly thereafter, and the two walked silently home.


	6. Chapter 6

Syaoran had a fit. The minute they arrived home he bellowed for his mother, and Sakura swore she heard her ears ring. His mother delicately floated into the room. She raised a brow at his tone and his raised voice. It was a very long time since he had shown he was upset about anything. They could both sit in the same room for hours, and he would not move or speak unless spoken too.

"Xiao Lang if you wished for an audience you should conduct yourself in a way that bears patience. I will see you in the library in 5 minutes. Kinomoto-san please come in with him."

Syaoran looked chagrined, but turned to Sakura as his mother glided away. "This is clan business we don't need any weak female interference. Why don't you run home and cry."

Sakura for once didn't shatter at his tone; she got closer to him and got in his face. "There is nothing timid or weak about me Li Syaoran, your mother requested my presence and like it or not this is my business."

"Not weak? Every time someone mentions the word ghost or the lights turn out you go berserk. You are weak, and as such you are and never will be a part of my family." He smiled a sinister grin.

"Being afraid of something doesn't make me weak, what is weak is pushing every one you care about away because you are too scared and too weak to embrace them." He lost his smile and became quickly dead pan.

"Feelings are for the spineless."

"Spoken like a true jackass, but guess what Li Syaoran that fact that you are having this argument proves that you FEEL something! It might not be what I want it to be but you feel, you are human, stop acting like a scared little boy." Sakura was worked up, her cheeks were flushed, her hair floated about her angrily and her green eyes were flashing fire. He had to admit he found her attractive pissed off. He however, pushed that out of his mind as soon as it registered and changed tactics. He could scare her off. He stalked up to her, "No one and I mean no one calls me a little boy. If you think I am going to let some little girl push me around you are sadly mistaken, because I push back."

He kept coming and she retreated a few steps until she hit her back against a wall. "Are you sure you aren't scared Sakura" He spoke slowly whispered it very softly.

"What are you going to do Li-san? You have backed me into a corner, what will you do? Go ahead push me around; it takes the weakest man in the world to physically hurt a woman."

"Although I agree with you, this argument is about weakness. I can prove that you are weak." His smile turned into something she had never seen before.

Now she was actually afraid to ask. "How's that?"

He came closer to her until they were inches apart, "I can show you a weakness that you won't be able to fight against, as enraptured as you are…" His hand touched her shirt over her stomach. She opened her mouth to gasp, but quickly bit her lip. He leaned closer to her sniffing her hair delicately making sure to nuzzle her neck. The over stimulation from years spent missing him, was taking a toll. His hand caressed her stomach, feathery. She would not let him turn her into a pile of goo. She moved her own hands, he was going to lose. His body was still that of a teenage boy. She moved one hand into his hair nuzzled him closer, as she felt him take a deeper whiff of her scent. She brought her other arm around his waist pulling him into her body. He hadn't protested yet which was not part of her plan. She felt his lips upon her neck, trying to drive her absolutely insane. If he didn't stop she would not win this one, he would. "I'm surprised you are participating in this experiment in weakness Syaoran."

"I am just following up on the offer you just made."

"Wouldn't that make you feel part of the weakness?"

"Sex isn't a weakness, it is about release, and there is absolutely no emotion on my part. If you wish to give me pleasure, and hand me power over your body that is your choice." Ouch, score 1 Syaoran.

"I am not sure you could feel pleasure Syaoran, that would be a weakness, and I certainly don't think you would know what to do with a woman to get to that release."

He pulled away from her angrily, "You didn't seem to be protesting all that much."

"What choice did I have, you backed me into a wall and I certainly couldn't get away unless I inflicted physical harm unto you, so I guess that goes back to physically harming a woman."

He sprang away from her so angry he didn't pick up the flaw in her argument. "Fuck you, I wouldn't touch you again if you begged me. When you do beg that will be a weakness when you come crawling to me." He was now shouting something in Chinese at her losing a grip on reality. He stormed away down the hallway. His mother casually leaned against the library door frame. Sakura went tomato red at seeing her there.

"Err…um." His mother smiled brightly as she ushered Sakura forward.

They sat down in the chairs, to wait for Syaoran. "It is strange to see my son so full of passion, bravado, and arrogance. It is somewhat of an improvement from the absolute silence. You will be his light in the darkness,"

Syaoran arrived 15 minutes later sullen and somewhat composed as he stomped into the room. He sat as far away from Sakura as possible. "You forget yourself Xiao Lang; you pompously called this meeting and dare to show up late?" He made no excuses and glared at Sakura. She smiled sweetly. Score 1000 points for Sakura.

"Why are you calling this meeting anyway?"

"I want to know what this engagement thing is all about."

"Well when a man and a woman like each other…"

"Stop being facetious mother, it is unbecoming."

"The clan wanted you to pick a bride; you have known this for months. You have not picked a bride so I selected one for you."

"I could have selected my own bride, besides I have plenty of years to think about it

"Your time ran out. They were asking your cousin Meiling again, do you think I want deformed grandchildren?" She gave a haughty look.

"That does not give you the right to choose for me. I don't see how Kinomoto was even in the running; she has no wealth or alliances that would be useful."

"She is close with Clow Reed's reincarnation, and she has powerful magic. We need a new infusion of magic in our blood. She will bear you strong sons, what more do you require."

"She is a weak woman; I need someone who will not need a hero every 5 minutes." Sakura flushed and sent him an angry look.

"She seemed to give you as got as she got in the hallway earlier, and it seems you will be sexually compatible." Syaoran sputtered and they both turned as red as tomatoes.

"Sakura please leave us." Sakura couldn't get out of that room fast enough. Bearing sons, sexually compatible? Jesus it was enough to make her want to never look Syaoran's mother in the eye ever again. She had an unhealthy vision of the two of them being instructed by his mother on how to conceive a child.

"I don't understand why you are so emotional about this decision. You have been telling me that one girl is the same as the next. I am unsure why you are protesting so much. The girl has no family but she has power. She is the best candidate I could dream up. And believe it or not she is good for you."

"She does to have family." He said tersely pointedly ignoring the rest.  
>"Her father died less than a year ago, the elders refused to tell you in case you felt the whim to fly over there and offer comfort."<p>

Syaoran was stunned, "her father?"

"Painful, slow death. Cancer I believe. I know you feel compassion is a weakness but this girl needs us as much as we need her. Keep that in mind. My decision is final and if I hear of anymore attempts to scare her off I will have you exiled for going against clan wishes."

He stood up and left as gracefully as one could when you had lost an important battle. He supposed it might take a while to resign himself to this.

Yelan smiled as she watched him leave. Her son was reacting to things for the first time in years, and he had genuinely been concerned when he heard about her father. He had feelings, and he wasn't completely lost to her.

There were rumors, but this time they weren't about her. Syaoran walked behind her and Meiling as always when going to school. Meiling was staring avidly and Syaoran seemed to grow more stoic. She had pulled out the voice card to figure out what they were saying.

_Did you hear that Li-sama had threatened to beat up Senji, Shou, and Riko yesterday? They had only wanted to go out with that Kinomoto girl._

_He must be bothered by how much attention she gets, look at her though you don't see any Chinese girls with eyes or legs like that._

_I heard from Meiling she is the only one who can break the engagement. So that means he's stuck with her for life, and he must already think of her as his wife._

_Best not to get caught looking, if you know what I mean?_

Sakura stopped listening and started to giggle. Li heard them as well and scowled at them. The boys took themselves off in a hurry.

She sat down in class and a boy she had never seen before walked up to her. He stood there waiting for her to speak. She didn't say anything. He looked irritated with her and then looked at her eyes. His eyes widened and he took a step closer to her. She saw a small blush appear at his cheeks. Green, so green. Fire…and the Li clan betrothal ring?

"Err I am Ryo Ling and I think you are sitting in the wrong seat."

"Oh I am very sorry, please sit down."

She sat down on a desk which gave him a good view of her legs. Ling blushed ten shades of red brighter. There was no other seat in the room. Syaoran must have noticed his reaction. He got up and took an extra chair from the back and sat it right next to his own desk. Ling cleared his throat and took the chair from Syaoran. Ryo offered the chair to Sakura and before she could sit in it. Syaoran had blocked her path.

He grabbed her wrist and she understood what he was saying when he addressed the other boy. "You go against your own clan rules Ling. You do not interfere with the engagement of another man, especially not the Li Clan."

Ryo grinned, "Ah Li-san I now understand the jealousy rumor I have been hearing however, I was just being friendly and offering the girl a seat. I am not sure how you can interpret more out of that. You know we have a rivalry Li, and from what I heard she is might be looking into other options. I would keep a better eye on her if you intend to marry her." Syaoran stepped up to him as if things were going to get physical. Ling rubbed him all the wrong way. At that moment the teacher strode in and Sakura plopped into the chair next to Ryo. Syaoran looked fit to kill. "Mr. Li, would you kindly take your seat." He stomped like Godzilla and was breathing fire under his breath at the two looking cozy and getting to know each other.

Sakura whispered something to him and he offered her his wrist. Sakura had learned about information sharing through touch with other people. It only worked between two magicians. It saved her from draining her own short magic supply. Syaoran saw her holding his hand and nearly jumped over the desk. She heard a pencil snap behind her. "Meiling has told me about you, it looks like I might spending some more time with you than anticipated" He said this to her with a look that made her skin crawl. She was stuck between a rock and a hard place She wanted to retract from him because he did seem interested in her; far too interested in her. She had found herself in another tangle.

Class ended shortly after and Syaoran took her by the hand to her next class. He waited until she was in her seat before he left the doorway. Meiling leaned towards her. "I see Syaoran is pretty mad this morning."

"Yeah I think he's mad at me for being engaged to him." Sakura told her he had had words with Ryo in her last class and wasn't sure what his problem was. "The guy was only offering me a seat." Sakura didn't feel like telling Meiling the boy she liked gave her the creeps, and that he seemed far too interested in her body for her liking.

"You are becoming dense again Miss Kinomoto." Meiling giggled as she looked at her perplexed. Meiling did not like that Ryo was attracted to her, but she was becoming dense as the reason Syaoran was getting so angry. She had heard about different things in the house that had happened. Their fight in the hallway to his conversation with her aunt.

The rumors were flying as to what happened to people that got too close to his fiancée. Meiling sighed wistfully wishing he had had that much concern about her when they had been engaged. She figured Sakura wouldn't notice the signs he was staking his claim. He might not be in love with her at the moment, but nobody touched what Syaoran believed belonged to him.

There were no more incidents for the rest of the day as Syaoran kept and extra close eye on her. Ryo Ling had been pestering her all day when Syaoran wasn't in sight. She couldn't get him to go away. She had tried every polite approach there was, but he kept trying to be in her presence. He tried to walk home with them, when she persuaded him to take Meiling to her home because she had an errand to run. Syaoran had disappeared at some point. What she didn't know was that he was watching the exchange from the rooftop. He did not like their closeness, he was glad when Sakura finally managed to get rid of him. He got the other boys in school to maintain a safe distance other than Ryo Ling. Ling was trying to tweak his nose because they were clan rivals.

It was time Syaoran sorted out with Ling exactly what the problem was. Should he become too friendly and it made her uncomfortable, Syaoran would intervene.


	7. Chapter 7

It was finally Friday. Syaoran had been keeping her close to him but did not speak to her. He must be under the impression that at any minute an attacker would jump out and kidnap her. Syaoran seemed more guarded when Ling would show up frequently to bother her. Her plan of ignoring him wasn't working. He just followed her around until she gave in to talking to him and then went away satisfied. Syaoran was getting very non-responsively heated about the exchanges. Meiling told her one day that if she didn't like it to say something to Syaoran. Syaoran wasn't fond of the guy, and would use any excuse to tell him to fuck off.

She was becoming irritated with Syaoran. The two of them hadn't spoken in a few days, and it was driving her crazy. He seemed to like getting the silent treatment. She didn't have a clue why exactly he had closed himself off from her. He was more guarded with her than anyone else.

She heard whispering around her. Unbeknownst to her the four Li sisters were waiting to pounce on her.

"Isn't she precious."

"Baby brother's fiancée."

"Don't you just want to hug her?"

She saw them bolt towards her when she entered the house after school and let out an ear piercing shriek. They all tried to grab her at once. "Shield!" She was bathed in a pink magic bubble. She was trying to move away from them in her bubble, but their own magic was beating on the bubble to get to her. Syaoran must have noticed them and got out of dodge before they could get him. They kept attacking the bubble. Kero floated down the stairs in a panic but came within inches of the commotion and darted away back upstairs. Some mighty guardian he was.

Syaoran hid for awhile until she screamed. He was out his door in seconds. He already had his sword out as he crashed down the stairs. He saw his sisters trying to break through the bubble. Sakura was crunched up like a little ball inside. "Hey get the hell away from her, Jesus." They turned toward him and squealed.

"Baby Brother came to save his fiancée."

In a second they were on him poking him and calling him cute. "Get OFF me!" Yelan came out and spoiled the fun for the girls.

Sakura was still curled up in a ball petrified. He tapped his sword on the buuble and the magic dispersed. He was surprised and dropped the sword. The clatter to the floor made her aware of what was happening.

"Thanks, Li-kun." He stared at her strangely, but nodded. She couldn't help but star at him while getting off the floor. He looked magnificent in his school uniform with his sword out. It brought many memories of the two of them getting cards together. She felt like one of those girls that followed him around school. She always wanted to kick their asses but that wasn't part of the plan. She didn't want to show any more weaknesses in front of him. Jealousy after all was an 'irrational emotion'. However when he wasn't looking next week some bitch was getting kicked. His hair was out of control. He nodded and moved away still not speaking. She sighed it was a shame to see him go.

Her cell phone rang. Sakura flipped over the phone and looked at the caller ID,

"TOM TOM!"

"Hello, yourself"

"Hey how have you been?"

"I'm alright; school is really boring without you."

"I need a favor."

"Anything my dear you have only to ask."

"Alright so I have no clothes and the Li sisters have found out I am here. I was wondering if you could send me a few outfits enough to get me through weekends and afterschool.

"ohh hohohohoho." Tomoyo had stars in her eyes thinking of packing many of her creations for her Sakura-chan.

"Well I will be sure to take care of that straight away. Any message for your brother?"

"Give him my love if he is willing to hear it, you know how he gets when things don't go his way."

"Yeah that's true. Meiling told me that Li-kun is being difficult."

"Yeah."

" I would like to talk to him, is Li-kun around?"

"Oh yeah he's in the next room I will go get him."

Sakura knocked once and crashed through the door. He was doing some homework when she jumped into his lap. "Hey Tomoyo is on the phone she wants to talk to you, be nice Li-kun!" Syaoran was completely pole axed. She was sitting conveniently in his lap. She was smiling at him and holding the phone to his ear. "Come on, say hi Syaoran." His name slipped out before she could catch it. She knew that he didn't like her saying it. A blush came across his face as he awkwardly held the phone.

"Daidouji-san?" he squeaked out like a little girl.

"Hello Li-kun, how are you?"

"I'm ok."

" I have heard about this Ling character from Meiling. It kills you that he all over her doesn't it."

"IT NOT LIKE THAT."

"oh hohohohoho, Li-kun you are lying to yourself."

Yelan knocked on the door before gracefully entering. "Xiao Lang, have you seen…never mind." She looked at Sakura sprawled in his lap waiting for the phone back. Sakura did not understand how her innocent actions would make him uncomfortable. But he also hadn't pushed her away.

Syaoran turned violently red as his mother looked at him. "Have I interrupted something?" She couldn't resist teasing him. If it was possible he turned redder.

"Oh no Yelan-san, Tomoyo wanted to talk to him. Was there something you needed?"

"Oh please call me mother, we will be related soon enough. I actually wanted to talk to you. I'm sure Xiao Lang will return your phone when he is done." Sakura hopped off his lap and went with her into the library.

"Yes, Yes I'm still here Daidouji-san. Yes, we are unfortunately getting married. No you can't make her dress…" He sighed he did not liked to be grilled with questions.

Yelan was sipping her tea and looking at Sakura with a smile. Her son looked like he wanted to faint when she had caught Sakura sitting like a kid in his lap. The girl was almost too innocent for her son.

"I have called to speak with you because I wanted to inform you of a few things. First is the bridal training you will now have to go through. It just some basic things like making sure you can cook for company and organize great parties to help your husband's business connections. Meiling started her training as a young girl by studying martial arts with my son."

"I wasn't aware there would be any special learning involved to be someone's wife. I always thought that was something you learned together as a couple."

"You are right usually that is the circumstance but our clan heir is fifth in line for the throne of china. He is one of the many princes and therefore has special needs when selecting his wife. Being that we select our clan's heir we also select his wife. I am sure you will do just fine Sakura."

"I have a question though, I was wondering why Syaoran has become so set against me. A few years ago he would have jumped for joy at the prospect of spending time with me. Perhaps not marriage, but I just don't understand…"

"I will explain only once to you my dear because the subject pains me a great deal. When Xiao Lang returned from Japan, he was the happiest I have ever seen. The son I raised was so excited about get back into training so he could get it over with quickly to come back to you. He had started training and I had seen his smile fade little by little until about a year later he was emotionless, the only emotion he would portray was anger upon hearing your name. We never spoke of you because I thought it made him sad that he hadn't been able to return yet." She breathed in and out shuttering against the memory.

"I knew something was wrong when he would only creep up to his room at night. One time I was coming into the hallway and saw him staggering about like a drunken animal. He was not drunk though, but he was barely able to walk from his trainers beating him. The Li council of Elders had ordered him brainwashed and beaten until they had pulled out all the weakness from him, the main being the emotion of love. When I had found this out I could only fix the physical bruises he had received and not those of the mind. He has believed that you are a weakness he can not afford to have in his life because you cause him to think irrationally and some other garbage they had drilled into him. I had this training stopped immediately but it was already too late. I'm sorry Sakura I have failed my son as well as you in my ignorance, but there was no fixing him afterwards. I believe you just being here is helping him little by little, that is why I want you to be selfish by making him marry you, because you are good for him. You work a magic of the heart that this family can not seem to replicate please do all that you can to help him." Yelan stood up so the young girl would not see her tears as she strode to the window. Sakura on the other hand was a mess, she had the waterworks on full blast. She ran from the room not wanting to believe what she had just heard.

She ran blindly through the house. Not paying attention to where she was going. She ran into Syaoran out by the garden. She hadn't seen him and actually tackled him to the ground. She wrenched away from him as he tried to help her to her feet, "It's my fault."

He looked panicked, "Oy Sakura…What's wrong" He managed to catch her as she tried to dart away from him. She continued to struggle, and he held onto her tighter. The sound of tears made him feel guilty, her tears always made him feel something more intense. He always tried to make her stop any method he could. Syaoran was having a moral dilemma. Sakura was crying harder than he had seen and she seemed to be fighting him. She sank to the ground with his hands still wrapped around her wrists. Being gentle is a weakness. Comfort is a weakness. In his heart he kept hearing _make is stop, please doing anything to make it stop. _He sank to the ground with her and awkwardly tried to change their position so that he was holding her loosely against his chest. She buried her head in his chest and continued to cry. His arms "involuntarily" closed around her body until she was tight against him. "Don't cry," he muttered.

Yelan stared avidly out her window, not believing her eyes. Sakura was upset, but _her son_ was holding her, comforting her. Syaoran walked passed such displays in the past. Yelan sent up a prayer of thanks. He would be alright.

Sakura was being rather hysterical. All she thought about was how touching that book in the basement had changed both their lives and if she hadn't he wouldn't have met her and these horrible things wouldn't have done to him. Most rational people would know that it wasn't their fault but Sakura is super sensitive and always worries about other people's feelings above her own.

"Nothing comes from crying."

"Why are you here, how can you stand to be in the same 3 mile radius from me. Everything is my fault." She was weeping and not making much sense at all.

"Sakura stop crying!" She was starting to struggle against him. "Stop it what is the matter with you?"

He held her so tight she couldn't move. He pulled her in close and tried to shush her by telling her nonsense. He felt her magic surging unpredictably. She wasn't calming down. "Let Go."

"I am not letting go until you are under control, you are going to hurt yourself."

"Why, you don't care about me. All I have done has caused you hardship. I got the magic that should have been yours, I didn't notice that you liked me, and then, …and then…." She couldn't say it. She couldn't relay the words that made her think about what happened when he returned home.

"Some things are fate, you were fated for those cards. I wasn't even supposed to be in the running." _Oh but Syaoran, you were fated for me._

They were silent for awhile staying that way. "Why do you hate me Syaoran?"

"I don't hate you; I don't particularly like you but…"

"Why?"

"I…Sakura I can't be that love sick fool anymore, that isn't my priority. The clan needs a strong ruler." It was probably the gentlest words he could say on the subject.

"Did you actually ever love me?" She hadn't meant to ask that.

"Yes."

Sakura didn't want to be hopeful, people were known to fall in and out of love all the time. "How can you be a strong leader without love?"

"Love is not a requirement."

"I would like to think that you become the leader of the clan because you have a certain responsibility for your people born of love."

He was silent. "Did your father love your mother."

His intake of breath said enough, "This conversation is pointless."

He unwrapped himself from her. "Wasn't it the great Li Syaoran himself who said that you can't run from things you are afraid of."

He walked silently on, choosing to be ignorant of what she said. It was evident that he was scared of her. He would never claim the love he had for his family, his clan, and hopefully someday her. However, she could get some more tender moments out of him if she played her cards right.

List of Syaoran's weaknesses/ things that make him FEEL

Females crying.

Ryu Ling trying to hang out with her.

His Family

What if she could try to combine what she knew? It seemed the more reaction she could get out of the more he responded like his old self. Rome wasn't built in a night, you know.


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura had spent the night thinking over her life choices. She wanted to be with Syaoran, but she wanted him away from the evil influences. If she was able to help him she didn't want the clan elders to "un-fix" him. Sakura instantly got the idea to pay them a visit. Sakura dropped like a rock in front of the Li Pavilion. She hadn't even called the card and it reacted to her. She got up and rubbed her bottom. 'I really need to work on my landings.' She stared around herself, 'did I just teleport without using the cards? This is very strange.' She marched right into the council room. The Li elders were scuttling back and forth passing paperwork. Sakura slammed the door and it rattled on its hinges. The people in the room went incredibly still. The members were silent. She strode forward and stood in front of them.

"Do you have an appointment with us Miss Kinomoto?"

"No."

"Then you will have to leave the premises."

"No."

"I am sorry but we are very busy so you will have to leave."

"No I won't."

"Insolent girl! Guards!"

The doors slammed closed and she pulled out maze. "Key which hides the power of the stars, show your true form before me, I Sakura command you under our contract, RELEASE. Maze card confuse the guards and keep everyone away from this building, Maze!"

The Li Clan elders stood up as to repel her magic. "I am the most powerful sorceress in this part of the world and you think to force me from this place? You are all idiots to think so. SIT DOWN, NOW!" Sakura was shaking with rage. She called forth two more cards. "Through card, memory card; find the memory from these men from which I seek." A mist came out from both cards, one swirled around the elders. They clung to each other in fright. When the mist returned to Sakura and formed into a type of viewing screen. A small boy about 14 appeared on the mist with chocolate covered locks.

The boy was bleeding and shaking. He tried to rise and stand, but fell onto his knees. "Please, I will give it all up. I just want to return to Japan."

"You do not love her, there are more like her."

"But I do love her, I want no part in this, please just release me."

"Love is a weakness Xiao Lang, and we will rid you of any weakness." The elderly man snapped his fingers and a guard came in with a thin stick. The man beat the boy to the ground again despite his struggles. The boy lay unconscious and bleeding on the floor with lash marks on his back. He let out a wheeze, "I'm sorry Sakura."

The mist went black and returned to the cards. She could not cry in front of these men. Crying was a weakness and she needed strength. The men all looked uncomfortable now sitting in their seats.

"Did you think I wouldn't find out? Did you think I wouldn't care? Answer me!"

"Clan training is not your business mistress."

"Is it not. Tell me if I have this correctly, you do all have families correct. Little grandchildren and the like?"

The men paled and nodded. "Well you can't think this behavior can go unaddressed do you? So who is willing to sacrifice their loved ones to the same beating, don't be shy raise your hands. Hmmn, I should say about 10 people would be fair retribution since it has been so many years and you did repeat these beatings as often as it took to 'beat the love' out of him. Hmmn no one, such a shame I gave you a choice too. You know, the erase card is a marvelous thing. One moment something's there, the next gone from existence." Sakura seemed scared at her own brutality, but she kept going. These men had ruined her Syaoran. She would be unable to hurt their families if they called her bluff but she did not want their interference in his life anymore.

The Li Elders looked sick and anxious. "There is always an alterative that would harm no one." She let it hang in the air seeing if they would take the bait. If there was one thing a person couldn't stand was the thought of harm coming to those they cared about.

"What is it mistress, tell us." The looked a little brighter, like something good would come from this. She swished her hand and a paper appeared in it.

"Sign this and you can consider yourselves forgiven." She held out the paper to them and waited.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"Well it's this, or each one of you picks a family member to be punished in your stead."

"Why not us?"

"It's not as painful to suffer physically, instead of mentally anguishing over the fact you caused pain to someone you care about."

"You drive a hard bargain mistress." They all discussed among themselves. "but who will oversee it from now on?"

"Who better than me?"

The all talked amongst themselves and after careful consideration signed the paper. They handed back to her and her magic was undone in the next moment. "Pleasure doing business with you sirs." She bowed shortly and left the room. The guards went back to their posts once they had made sure she moved off the grounds. The elder sitting in the middle slammed his fist down on the table, "What a devious little bitch." The others were too afraid to agree and kept silent.

She walked along trudging. She had no idea where she was and she didn't have enough magic left to teleport back to the house. She really wanted to crawl in bed and cry herself to sleep. She stumbled upon the high school and knew she was going in the right direction. She stopped at a building and turned, she felt a wave of happiness coming from it that called to her strangely. She stepped inside and saw a for sale sign, hmmn. Ideas were floating in her head. She talked to the building manager about the condo open for sale. He let her look at it even though he was fairly sure she was just a bored teenager needing something to do. Everything looked brand new in the small place. It looked like a dream flat. She wanted to make an offer. The man looked at her bored wondering when she was going to declare that it was too much and trudge back to her parent's house.

"Do you take a check?"

"Excuse me?"

"A check in payment."

"You mean you want to buy the place?"

"Why not?"

"You can't be much older than 16, and how do you think to pay for this."

"Not that it's any of your business but I am 18 and my father is paying for it."

"Ok miss no need to get angry I was just asking. If you right out the check I will give you the keys when the money clears."

"That will be fine, please send them to this address."

The man blinked as the girl handed him the check and strode back out. She walked on almost too tired to go on. Her magic and emotions had drained her. She wanted not to depend on the kindness of the Li family anymore. Her plans for the future had always involved college and with or without Syaoran she wanted her own space.

She walked on with no clear destination in mind. She had left the house in the middle of the day, letting no one know where she was headed. She sat in a park for what seemed like minutes but turned up to be hours. She felt Syaoran's aura crash into hers. She looked up at his furious face.

"Why are you here?"

"Err."

"What if something had happened to you?"

"Why would…."

"You don't KNOW this city, you don't know the language that well, and I have been assigned to protect you."

"I don't see…."

"YOU are my responsibility; if something happened to you on my watch….it would be unforgiveable. I have a duty to this family, and to this clan to keep you safe." He was shouting at her, and people were starting to notice around her. Her cheeks heated and she started to become embarrassed that he was making a scene.

_Is he including me as part of his family. _"I am 18 years old, Li-san."

"How old you are is not the question, your maturity however is. Is it so unthinkable to let someone know where you are going. You are the fiancée to one of the most powerful families in china. We have enemies. You need to let someone know."

"Was Yelan-sama looking for me?" Sakura felt bad if she is worrying the woman who had treated her as a daughter.

" No? what does she have anything to do…"

"If you are not here because your mother sent you looking for me, you should lower your voice and go back to your house."

He gritted his teeth in frustration, "And why is that?"

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of any ruffians bound and determined to cause mischief."

He stared at her a long time. "Your magic will not always protect you, right now even you are drained don't you think I don't know you well enough to know that you aren't resting enough? God damn-it Sakura I am supposed to take care of you."

"I didn't ask you to take care of me."

"You did actually, the day you signed that contract in your own blood."

She closed her mouth. "I'm a big girl, I will find my own way home. You have yelled and made a scene, I get the message. Go back home."

"I will leave, when you leave." He sat down in the grass with his arms crossed.

He was pig-headed. Surly, inflexible…wait a minute if his mother didn't say anything? "Did you come here of your own accord?"

He moved his eyes back to her in puzzlement, "Yes."

She smiled, he was worried about her. "Thank you for worrying about me."

He looked away and continued looking out into the distance. She sat on the ground, motionless. It was difficult to meditate when he was so near. When you let your mind calm, and your senses move within your body, you can't help noticing your breathing change; the way your lips feel against each other. She sat very still gaining energy from the flowers and the earth and recycling unused energy in her system.

He stared at her for a long time. _Why was I so worried, she will always have enough energy to call upon her cards. _ Syaoran took a inward look and didn't like the way he felt. He pushed thoughts of her back out, and decided you could use some free time to relax in the grass. He laid back looking at the clouds. 


	9. Chapter 9

She tossed and turned. Her hands clutched the sheets and she made small noises in her sleep. They were beating him again. Whack, the sound resounded in her mind and she could see him falling to the floor. He moaned in agony as they repeated the hits over, and over again. He had lost the energy to fight after the first four hits, and now he couldn't even crawl away from the evil man punishing him for do nothing wrong.

"Have you had enough Xiao Lang?"

"I still can't forget her, she is my everything."

"It seems he needs some more Kendose."

He slapped the stick hard against his skin again as the flesh broke and blood flowed down his spine to hit in little droplets on the floor. There were marks all along his body. The man picked up a different weapon. She started to sweat as she saw the funny looking knife coming towards his skin. She let out a blood curdling scream that was his name. He shot into her room and saw her shaking violently in the throws of a dream.

He tried shaking her and she started speaking in her sleep. "No stop you are hurting him, no please. Syaoran." She was sobbing. He caught her arm as she tried to fight off an invisible assailant. He saw the image of her dream as his own memories. She came awake with a start. She clutched him and cried into his naked chest. He held her awkwardly not wanting her to experience the things he never wanted to think about again.

"It's alright it was just a dream."

She continued to cry and she was saying something into his chest. She jerked back from him. She felt the marks. They were healed now, not bloody and torn like in the dream, but there were raised scars on his back and hip bone. She touched them and felt her aura expand. The marks as she ran her hand lightly down his back glowed pink and disappeared. She hadn't realized she could do such a thing. Her limits were unknown, but the idea of healing someone's body was incomprehensible. She continued to correct what was there. She ran her hands down his back to get rid of them. He was too shaken to actually comprehend what she was doing. He jerked when she reached his hip bone. He felt it the heat from her touch. He looked down expecting to see his scar, but there was nothing.

He now felt the pink glow around them. He stood up fast from her bed. He stumbled out of the room, and raced away vulnerable that she knew things about him that he had never told another soul. She was still troubled and went downstairs. She had erased his visible scars, but she couldn't do anything about the ones ingrained in his mind and heart. She knew better than to erase anyone's memory because she knew what it was like to have something erased from your life, no matter how scarring it was. She left him with the memories.

She saw an envelope on the counter. It was 3 am in the morning and she knew she would not get any sleep now. She opened the envelope and a pair of keys fell out. She blinked, the check should have cleared, but usually it took a couple of days. Apparently, the money from her father's settlement and life insurance policy had gone through without any problems.

She changed her clothes and nearly knocked into a large crate. She remembered seeing it the night before, but she had been in too much of a hurry to leave Syaoran sleeping in the park. She read the address and realized Tomoyo had overnighted her things to her but the crate was enormous at about 8 feet tall. I asked for a couple outfits, what else is in here? She picked up the keys and felt that she had just enough magic to teleport her and the box inside the apartment. The box tipped over as they both landed. Sakura luckily rolled out of the way. The top quivered and popped off and a mountain of clothes and other things fell on her.

She unpacked all the clothes and put them into her new closet. She smiled as the clothes didn't all fit inside the closet. She tried to place them in drawers. She almost fainted when she saw a racy top that had fallen out of the crate. She really was self conscious about wearing this to bed let alone where anyone would see her.

Tomoyo had also sent her the things out of her hope chest. They were the things she had been saving up, thinking about starting a life together with Syaoran. She had always imagined them sharing a small apartment and doing romantic couple things together. It didn't look like that would happen anytime soon.

She placed the dishes in the cupboard and well as some pots and pans. She pulled out her favorite blanket and nearly cried. Her mother had made it for her when she was born. She smelled the blanket hoping there was a lingering trace of her scent but she knew it was fruitless, as the blanket had been washed many times since her death. She felt tired holding the blanket and collapsed on the futon. It was the only furniture she had in the condo other than the kitchen appliances. She instantly fell asleep.

Syaoran awoke to his alarm clanging next to his head. He wanted to smash it due to his exhaustion and lack of sleep. He got up and grumpily washed his face and looked at the mirror. His eyes went wide as he stared at his body. The scars were completely gone as if they had never been there. It hadn't been a dream. How had she done this? Even his mother couldn't do such a thing. He sighed; apparently Sakura wasn't even in his league with magic. He quickly dressed pushing the thought away.

He waited downstairs for her. They had 10 minutes before school started and he was about to run up the stairs and haul her there in whatever condition she was in.

He knocked on the door, there was no answer. "Sakura?" He opened the door a centimeter at a time, but she wasn't there. All of her things were gone.

_20 minutes away from the school…_

She stretched out on the futon and nearly fell off. She looked around at the mess. Oh jeez I will have to clean that up later. She looked at her watch it was…OH NO 10:30. I am almost 3 hours late for school. She threw on her uniform and tried to adjust it while running towards the school. Normally she would have teleported but she had drained her magic so much lately that she didn't have enough to last through the day otherwise. She needed to rest a bit because she was draining herself dry.

She darted into her class looking completely disheveled. Her chest heaved from the running and she slid into her seat as the bell rang. Syaoran stared at her murderously. What had she done now? What she didn't realize is that Ling had just walked in late and Syaoran was having some misconceptions about why he was late and why she looked completely out of order. She dragged her fingers through her hair when she heard the whispering.

"Did ypu see how angry Li has been all day? I think Ling is going to get it."

"look at Kinomoto, it looks like he couldn't keep his hands off her. Definitely sex hair and her uniform is wrinkled and messy. Where has she been for the last few hours anyway?"

She sunk low in her seat as the gossiping continued. She could feel Syaoran glaring at the back of her head. She hated being mistaken for a bad girl, and the gossip wasn't bringing the best out in Syaoran.

Meiling caught up to her at lunch time. "Have you seen cousin Syaoran?"

"No why?"

"I heard he skipped his last class and is probably sulking somewhere."

"Oh great, I will find him don't worry."

Meiling watched her go. She made no move to stop her, as she knew that she couldn't tell her why he was mad. Meiling didn't want to tell her a bad reputation was bad for the clan.

Four girls in the hallway stopped her before she could journey up to the roof. They couldn't sense any magic from her and took their chances with the card mistress. They were all wearing an "I love Li Xiao Lang!" scarf over their uniform. Sakura rolled her eyes and knew it was about this morning's incident.

_**Flashback**_

_Syaoran had been walking down the hallway towards his locker. Sakura had been meaning to catch him to find out what his problem had been earlier. Three girls popped out from no where and swarmed the unsuspecting boy. They were part of the "Li-sama Fan Club." They were squealing over him and he tuned them out professionally, after dealing with his sisters he knew how to block out the noise. He tried to untangle himself from them and make a break for it. He was unsuccessful._

"_Girls, I think you should find someone else to pester. I need to talk to him."_

"_Butt out Kinomoto." They continued to touch him, as he looked like Touya trying to get Naruku off him._

_She took their hands and pushed them off. Their leader fell to the floor. Sakura was mad. She disliked these girls being all over him and was past the point of tolerance. She mouthed to Syaoran to 'run' and he took off quickly. The girl glared at her from the floor. Her friends helped her up. "This isn't over Kinomoto!" They stalked off trying to find Syaoran again._

Here they stood all glaring daggers at her. Sakura had never been in a physical fight but she wanted to take these girls out. Just as Syaoran had a problem with the male population being near Sakura, she had a problem with these girls trying to attach themselves to him.

"Kinomoto, your interference in Xiao Lang's life is to be put to an end. We challenge you to a magical duel between our leader and yourself. If you lose you have to end the engagement between yourself and Li-sama. If we lose which won't happen we will no longer stalk Li Xiao Lang."

Sakura accepted in a heart beat. She was tired but she would try her best. The date was set from a week's time. She knew they couldn't sense her magic as weak as it was. They shook hands briefly to seal the agreement and shot off in different directions. She went to the roof to find Syaoran.

He was shielding himself so that a non-magical person wouldn't have picked him out. She almost missed him because her magic was so weak. She sensed him and called him, "Li-san?"

"I have never asked you to call me that I don't know why you persist."

She moved closer to him. His tie was undone around his neck. It looked creased like he had tried to fix it himself and couldn't. He still had his back to her looking over the courtyard. She stood beside him looking out hoping he would say something but he didn't.

"I heard you skipped your last class, would you like to tell me what that was about?"

"I don't owe you any explanation."

"I might be able to help; I understand more about you than you think."

It was the wrong thing to say, he recoiled from her. "I didn't ask for you to delve into my personal memories. They are mine and no one else's."

"Do you know what it is like to be the cause of someone else's pain? Do you?"

He stayed quiet and didn't answer. "Your Mother thinks it's her fault she didn't know these things were happening to you, but I know all about it. I have seen all of it. I have nightmares because of it. I know that I am the reason these things happened to you. I ask myself at least once a day why I was chosen for these cards. Sometimes to my own self-hatred I wish I had never seen them, touched them, but I regret such thoughts because they are a wonderful gift to me; the biggest blessing that I could have received, not only do I have friends from the cards, but I met Eriol, Meiling and most importantly you." She took a shuddering breath.

"I learned love from these special gifts and now it's been taken away. I can't regret any of it because I would be living in the void now, I would live my life not knowing all these people and not knowing what true love is. So hate me Syaoran, if you must, but I can't return those same feelings. No matter how much you say or do to me, I know that you are my destiny and life mate, and I did not travel all these miles to be put through all of this just to have you scoff at me. I will fight for you until the day I die, so you better like it and get used to it." She stomped off in a huff not accomplishing anything. He caught her hand and held her in place. He made no move towards her and she wondered what his intentions were. He continued to stare at the landscape before turning to her.

"You say these things, but then there is something between you and Ling. You make me so confused. I don't have any emotions. I do not have anything to give you, so, I don't know why you persist with this engagement."

HSe didn't want to tell him that she thought Ling was creepy, she had just thought about how to antagonize him into being slightly jealous. "You are not without feelings. I am here to walk beside you through life. It is true that you do not love me, and without my magic I would not be highly recommended to anyone, but that is all I have to offer you. You have many things to give. If you didn't have something we wanted the girl population wouldn't threaten me to stay away from you."

"Just what everyone wants, to be coveted for their looks. Thanks Sakura."

"My, my, we are in a mood today, aren't we?"

"I have to get back, but this damn tie won't cooperate."

"I will fix it in return a favor." He tried to walk away and she stopped him with her hands on his face. He looked down into her eyes. He shrugged and as she worked on his stubborn tie she spewed her request.

"I want us to go on a real date Syaoran, since you left in a hurry to get back to Hong Kong." He rolled his eyes and looked at her. She could tell he was thinking, 'typical girl wanting to be romanced'

"Syaoran, I know that I inflicted myself back into your life, but neither one of us can reverse the fact that we will be married. We need to come to some sort of accord. Perhaps, you could grow some sort of toleration of me." She stared straight at the tie, and he pretended she hadn't been pouring her heart out to him for a few minutes. _I can not love you, please except that._

She was done with his tie and meant to step back. He held fast to her arms. HSe stared up at him, but he stared back at her intently. He was searching for something. They unconsciously moved closer to each other, not daring to breathe as the moment could be broken at any second. His head descended downwards slowly moving to capture her lips. They inched closer but never touched.

"OY Sakura!" they broke apart like someone had caught them doing something far less innocent. Meiling had called Sakura and was enjoying her cousin's glare. Apparently, her dear cousin wasn't as immune to his fiancée. She had noticed a slight change in his demeanor over all. He now showed anger, and surliness. However, he was always watching Sakura. He started watching when his mother told him to protect her, but now his eyes followed her everywhere.

He grudgingly walked past them and stomped down the stairs. She stared after him with a grin. "Class starts in about 10 minutes." He made this perfunctory statement before leaving, but Li Syaoran was anything but disinterested.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Showdown 1

Sakura paced back and forth in front of her locker, waiting of course. She hadn't seen Syaoran all afternoon which didn't bother her because they didn't have lessons together but usually he would have reached his locker by now. She had ten minutes before she needed to show up for this duel. Those girls had showed up several classes ago issuing a challenge. "Meet us afterschool around 3p.m. Kiko wants to show you what happens when you interfere with the Li fanclub". She had enough problems now with her feelings, Li clan business without this crap. She knew they were planning a magical duel because Meiling had said that it was common to go off of school grounds for such a thing.

She dashed outside to the soccer field where a crowd had gathered. She covered her entire aura as she stepped into the ring. No one could feel a thing from her.

The Li-sama Fan Club Leader was waiting for her. "We need a witness."

"Could someone quickly explain the rules for me, I don't really know how this works."

A boy she had seen in her economics class stepped forward. "I shall be the witness and give the run through."

"You can't you have no magic." Sakura said. The boy shrugged and said that he came from a magical family but his specialty resided in plants and healing.

Syaoran came running onto the scene. "What the hell is going on?"

"Oh Li-sama you don't know how much it means you came to cheer me on." The girl gushed and Syaoran gave her a weird look.

Before the boy could start speaking Syaoran butted in, "Will someone please tell me what is going on?" A boy nudged him and said something. "A DUEL!"

"Sakura you can't be serious about this. You don't have enough magic to withstand this kind of activity." She smiled graciously at him realizing he had said her name.

She approached him quickly so that she could do this and get on with the match. "Are you worried about me Syaoran?"

He didn't say anything right away. "Do as you will."

She bowed, "Wish me luck Little Wolf." He seemed startled by her translation. He smirked at her and picked up her hand to place a kiss upon his clan's ring. The crowd appeared confused as Li-sama did not do pleasant in any form.

Sakura skipped back to face off against her opponent, who appeared mad at the exchange between herself and Syaoran. The boy looked pointedly at Sakura, "Are we ready now. Both parties nodded.

"Okay so I Hiira Shenji, hereby witness the magical duel between Mistress of The Sakura cards and Yangtze clan priestess in training, Kiko. The terms of the agreement are if upon losing Sakura Kinomoto gives up Syaoran Li as her fiancé, and Kiko Yangtze will no longer bother Syaoran Li if she loses." Syaoran looked quickly at Sakura that was ignoring him in order to concentrate. He had a sickening fear that she might get hurt because this stupid girl had it out for her.

"Both parties have agreed and as rules dictate each will use the full extent of ones magic with no help from others until the other person calls it to an end. Please now get out your articles of magic so that we can begin. After each person has released their aura we can begin. I will be watching along with these other people to make sure no cheating is done. Please change."

Sakura stepped forward first. She released her aura and everyone was blown away because they only saw her as a weak girl. Syaoran smiled knowing she would be fine now feeling she had sufficient power back. "Key which hides the power of the stars show your true form before me I Sakura command you under our contract release." For the first time she twirled it like a baton and stood at the ready. The other girl just pulled out a set of beads she had inherited from her family.

Kiko called out first, "chain of water rise and wrap around this interloper."

Sakura shouted back, "Freeze, turn this water into ice; windy capture the person yonder and hold her in place." The girl was astounded that her water had been frozen and was now useless. It was her strongest attack and she was then captured by a whirling women. She struggled against her hold.

"Sword card lend me your sword." Sakura stepped up to the frightened girl. She was struggling like a wild thing but windy held her tight. The girl stopped moving as she felt the sword pressing against her abdomen. "Kiko, I can easily humilate you and we both know it call it quits."

"No, Li-sama is my special project, he acts like nothing affects him and then you come and create this complete change. Why you?"

Sakura didn't comment on this topic and instead said, "I didn't say you couldn't admire him from afar I just want you to not interfere with myself or his personal bubble."

The girl nodded and turned to Shenji. "I yield."

"Sakura cards return." Kiko was released as the cards came back to her hand. The crowd blew out their bated breath. Sakura felt bad that all these people thought she would intentionally hurt this girl.

"I, Shenji, have witnessed the defeat of Kiko Yangtze and declare this duel over."

Everyone separated wanting to tell their friends the latest news. Kiko approached Syaoran. She bowed and said, "I am sorry to have bothered you Li-sama I hope you can forgive me." Syaoran nodded absentmindedly his eyes were on Sakura.

She nodded to Shenji in thanks for his participation. "Teleport." She went back to the apartment. She felt woozy now; she had started to feel the effects after the cards were returned. She needed to lie down. She concealed her aura again and jelly-legged made her way over to the futon in her apartment. She crashed onto it and fell asleep.

Syaoran looked worried but headed home hoping she had arrived safely. He swung through the doors and his mother came up to him. "Syaoran I haven't seen Sakura since yesterday early, do you know where she is." He really hated when she teleported.

"What do you mean? She isn't here?" He started to look around like it was somebody's idea of a joke.

Syaoran thought a moment about where she could possibly go in the city. He had toured several spots such as the abandoned well and had seen no trace of activity. He produced the lasin board and used it. The light beam flowed in in a strange direction. He didn't think she had any reason to go that way.

He ran in that direction and found himself outside an apartment building. He scowled she couldn't have an affair going on. He would like to think the interest between herself and Ling was one-sided. He rushed past the reception before the man could stop him. He went up the 5 flights of stairs. He was running on pure anger. He stomped up to the door and threw it open. The place was bare except for a knocked over crate in the middle of the floor. He picked up on faint sounds of snoring. He wandered into another room and she was sleeping like a log on a small futon. He looked around bewildered. At least there wasn't a man here. He went and closed the door. He touched her forehead and it was raging hot. He felt her magic surging and she needed to be calm for her to sleep properly. He held his hand over her and muttered in ancient Chinese, "Healing gods from north, south, east, and west, please pull this being towards you in order to restore the balance." The burn of his magic came forth and the green light absorbed into her skin. She seemed to fidget and then became quiet. Her fever was still high so he crawled into bed with her to use his body heat to heat the strange fever out of her. He didn't touch her or show any means of knowing her. He fell asleep for lack of anything else to do.


	11. Chapter 11

He touched her forehead and it was raging hot. He felt her magic surging and she needed to be calm for her to sleep properly. He held his hand over her and muttered in ancient Chinese, "Healing gods from north, south, east, and west, please pull this being towards you in order to restore the balance." The burn of his magic came forth and the green light absorbed into her skin. She seemed to fidget and then became quiet. Her fever was still high so he crawled into bed with her to use his body heat to heat the strange fever out of her. He didn't touch her or show any means of knowing her. He fell asleep for anything else to do.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 11

She awoke and nearly fell off the futon when she saw Syaoran taking up the other 90 percent of the bed. She giggled at him in her sleepy mind. She hugged him and went back to sleep.

He awoke disoriented. He felt hot too. He nearly fell over as he saw her little body cuddled up to his. He checked her temperature and found her fever was cooler. He disentangled himself from her arms. He would have to question her later. He went outside and took down the address. He needed to report back to his mother.

He knocked on her study. He allowed him entrance. "Mother, I found her."

"I can tell, you smell like her."

Syaoran colored at her statement, "Err…?"

"I have ways of keeping track of you son, so it seems our guest isn't so fond of staying in our house." She wasn't implying anything but let him sweat over her statement. "I believe I told you that you are supposed to be protecting her throughout her stay here, well she is weak and what are you doing here?" The boy sputtered and she escorted him right back out the door.

He was now outside in the cold again, with nothing other than the clothes on his back. He asked Wei to deliver his things in the morning to the address he took down. He walked back to her apartment. He entered the apartment again and locked the door and put a magical seal around the apartment.

He looked through the things in the crate. He unpacked some dishes and looked in the fridge. Pitiful; nothing there. He supposed that anyone who had the create card didn't need groceries. She was too weak to sustain the magic loss though.

Syaoran pulled out his cell phone and ordered some take out. He would get groceries tomorrow. The man showed up at the door and Syaoran had it put on the Clan account. Sakura was visibly sweating. He put the bags down and watched her for a moment twist in the sheets. He heard his name muttered and he decide to wake her from her dream. He touched her hand and it hit him in a flash. She was dreaming about the two of them.

_He was kissing her. His lips were trailing down her collarbone. She was arching her back in delight. His hands were under her shirt…_

Her hands gripped the sheets. He was so dazed he hadn't realized that he had shaken her hard. He was shivering. He was feeling the heat. He backed away from her as she started to calm down and awaken. He stood near the doorway breathing erratically.

She sat up and blinked at him, "Syaorannn?" His name came out as a kind of long moan/plea. He was shaken by everything that was happening, he was only able to utter one coherent word, "food."

He left the doorway and went staggering back to the kitchen. He sat done with his chopsticks and take out, staring at the wall. He breathed in and out trying to get the image out of his mind. No such luck.

Sakura looked confused, "hoe?" She swung her legs out to the side of the bed. She found the dream card next to her. The dream card shows dreams of things to happen. She blushed at her thoughts. She staggered out to the kitchen and picked up a container. She watched him sitting on the floor next to her crate, staring at the wall. She sat next to him to try to figure out what he was looking at. She glanced at the wall, then at him. She waved a hand in front of his face and said, "Hullo Earth to Syaoran."

He snapped together to look at her. "What?"

"Trying to make sure you weren't having some soul sucking experience."

"I sealed off this apartment to magic."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"You know it was only a joke you need to lighten up space cadet."

"The Li Clan heir needs to be serious."

"Not every second of your life."

"What would you know? you don't have my responsibilities?"

"More than you would like me to know," She said this cryptically she could not mention the contract. She made up a tiny fib, ok maybe not so small. "Well the clan decided we would be equal partners in marriage so we will train each other from now on."

"That doesn't sound like the clan to me."

"You can ask them if you want." She needed to talk to Yelan immediately to discuss what she had done. They ate in silence for a few minutes before he intruded on her thoughts.

"How exactly are you sick now, you had a good portion of your magic back today."

She shrugged. "I had a little magic left. Throwing out an impressive aura to make them feel I had my full power drained me quite a bit on top of the winning of the duel."

Sakura smiled happily at having accomplished the goal, while Syaoran felt like he had been kicked in the gut. She really was getting denser by the day. He couldn't help but stare at her. She had been having a rather erotic dream he couldn't shake the memory of having witnessed. He fidgeted trying to take his mind off of it.

Her cell phone shrilled. She pulled it out of her pocket and checked the screen. She put her phone back down. It ranged again which annoyed him and he picked it up instead. She continued to eat while she watched the exchange. She wasn't sure what he said but caught "fiancée" "Ling" and "taken".

"What?" Syaoran sounded moody as he answered.

"Li-kun?" a boy's voice sounded uncertain.

"LING! Why are you calling my fiancée's phone?"

"Err… wrong number?"

"Nice try Ling, she's taken get over yourself." He hung up the phone with a resounding click. "Now I know why you didn't want to answer it. How long has he been bothering you?"

"Since the moment I met him. You can ask Meiling about it she has been mad at me since." Sakura felt a light bulb click on. "Hey I know…"

He cut in, "We are not playing matchmaker to anybody Kinomoto."

She stuck her tongue out at him. She thought it was a great idea and she didn't need his help anyways. "I'm getting into bed." She waited an hour before she crept back out to see him laying in his clothes on the floor. Sakura felt mischievous. She had regained some of her magic just enough to accomplish the feat she had thought up in her mind.

She flicked her wrist which brought her wand out. Four cards flew up in the air. "Sound card block out all sounds, Sleep card pull him into a deep sleep where he will not feel movement, Dream card form the dream in my mind, float card float him into the bedroom. Sakura Cards come forth as requested by your mistress." They all flew out into their forms and performed their tasks. Sakura had placed a normal dream into his mind.

_"He woke up and stretched. He scratched his hair and got to his feet. He had wanted to check on Sakura. He walked into the bed room and looked at her sleeping on her side. She was all the way against the wall. He felt his hand pulling back the covers. He got between the sheets and pulled her to him. He went back to sleep instantly…"_

Float card was waiting with him suspended in mid-air. Sakura climbed under the covers towards the wall. She pulled them back as float laid him on his side. She looked at him anxiously. He was breathing so softly she thought he hadn't been breathing at all. She pulled the sheets back over him and moved his arm around her waist. She grinned sleepily. "Return Sakura cards." The people turned back into cards and flew into the book. She yawned quietly and went to sleep.

She awoke with a start. Syaoran was having a fit. "What the hell is going on?" He was shouting and she awoke with a small shriek. She tumbled on the floor.

"What is happening?" She was confused and disoriented from sleep.

"Why am I sleeping with you?"

She feigned innocence, of course. "I don't know in the middle of the night you got in bed with me and latched on, who was I to protest?" She grinned wickedly as he flushed red.

"I don't remember getting up I don't…" He remembered his thoughts were blurry I got up to check on Sakura and got in bed with her? He was confused and embarrassed, because he had awoken her when the whole thing was entirely his fault. Something didn't feel quite right though. He scratched his head and answered the door.

Moving men were placing all kinds of furniture through the door. His bed and a few things, 'Wei thought he might want'. The moving men all stopped when a sleepy Sakura moseyed out to find out about the noise. She stretched pulling her arms above her head. A bit of her bare midriff was shown in the large stretch. She was wearing shorter night shorts and a tank top. Syaoran nearly threw her back in the room. If anyone said anything he was going for his sword. Sakura screeched when she saw them all and the various things they were bringing in, "HOEEEE!" she ran to a couch and exclaimed over it. "It's green, oh my! That will look nice over here." The moving men all stunned by her presence moved things around in accordance of where she thought it should go. Once everything was underway she sauntered back to Syaoran, at the last second she jumped on him. He caught her awkwardly, "Syaoran we have furniture, wasn't your mother so nice to send it." One of the guys hooted at the spectacle they were making, he received the famous death glare. All the men scattered looking scared of their clan heir. Syaoran put her down and tried to hold in his blush. She went back to her room to change her clothes. Sakura and Syaoran went their separate ways not wanting to get in the way.

Syaoran headed to the Li Clan pavilion to find out if what Sakura had said was true. Sakura went to find Yelan to tell her what had been done.

The Li elders were not anxious to see him. "What can we do for you Syaoran-sama?"

"I was wondering when my training would restart."

"That is not in our power to decide." They said this begrudgingly.

"Why not?" Syaoran was perplexed.

"We are not at liberty to say." They still stood firm but looked unhappy about what they were telling him.

"Miss Kinomoto said that we will be training each other from now on as equals for our marriage."

"If that is what she said then we can not disagree."

"I do not see how marriage training is the same as Clan training and the skills I need to succeed."

"You should do well enough with what we taught you."

"So we are done?"

"It is not for us to decide when you are finished."

He came away from the meeting more perplexed than when he had gone in. Only one person seemed to know the answers he wanted. He would ask her later.

She sat sipping tea with Yelan in the parlor. Yelan listened to what had happened that day. She was pleased.

"You are crafty Sakura, can I see the contract?" Sakura dug it out of her pocket.

8/10/2014

_Parties Li Clan hereby agree to giving up all training rights of Xiao Lang Li to Kinomoto Sakura in return for her withholding punishable acts against Li clan members and their families. Kinomoto Sakura has received all rights regarding the training and executive decisions in the Li Clan. All decisions to be decided will fall to Kinomoto until the time that Clan leadership fully passes to Xiao Lang Li. Kinomoto with have full authorization to 'crown' the Li Clan heir whenever she wishes. All decisions must be made within a 48 hour period and if not authorized by Kinomoto Sakura will be null and void._

_Any and all information about this contract is only to be disclosed by the Executive stand in for the Li Clan Elders (Kinomoto Sakura). The Li Clan elders will resume power as a figure head only. No humiliation or slander should result from this contract, if at any time there is question to this clause by either party the contract with be null and void, releasing Li Clan elders to resume power and allowing punishment to commence by parties Kinomoto Sakura. _

_All members of this contract are encouraged to sign or else this contract is legally binding._

They had all signed it. Yelan wept with joy. The contract seemed harsh, but Sakura would not use the power to her advantage. Sakura felt that this did not right the wrongs committed against Syaoran, but at the time it was the best solution she could come up with. God help her if he should find out.


	12. Chapter 12

Yelan wept with joy. The contract seemed harsh, but Sakura would not use the power to her advantage. Sakura felt that this did not right the wrongs committed against Syaoran, but at the time it was the best solution she could come up with. God help her if he should find out.

…

Syaoran came back with groceries that he was putting away in the kitchen. Sakura hadn't returned yet. He had no idea where she was and didn't want to speculate for his own peace of mind. Syaoran was cooking something on the stove and looked up as she entered. She looked like she had been crying when she returned. His eyes darkened as he took in her tear stained face. He left the stir fry simmering and approached her.

"What happened?" he demanded rather heatedly.

"Nothing why do you think there is something going on," she replied innocently. Yelan had been so grateful with what she had done, but she felt nothing but guilt.

"Did you happen to see Ling?" Syaoran demanded low and the fire in his eyes said murder for a certain boy.

She laughed and wiped her eyes, "No Syaoran, I haven't seen him since we had school last." Her words did not help his wandering imagination. The idea of Ryu's hands on her body made his blood boil.

His jealousy made him propel her forward against his body and seal his mouth over hers. What had started out as a harsh blending of lips became softer. She slid her arms onto his shoulders to anchor herself in place. He kissed her bottom lip, gently kneading it. She opened her mouth in reflex and he took full advantage. He tongue coiled with hers, slowly savoring her taste. Her hands gripped his shoulders tightly trying to get as close as possible to his form. His hands molded themselves over her small hips and waist. His hands rubbed her sides as his kiss became hungrier. Her phone shrilled and jolted them apart.

Sakura groaned as he let go of her. "Shit!" He ran over to the stove as his stir fry was trying to burn. He just managed to save his almost over-crisp vegetables. He was so unsettled; she took the breath right out of him and made him unsure whether he would have surfaced long enough to think of the consequences of what might have happened. She made him feel so alive with a small touch that he did not want to let her go once he had a hold on her. He spent the next few minutes in his head trying to think about how this progression had happened so suddenly. He had kissed her on the roof and now things were much further along. He remembered his training. "_Weakness is emotion. Strength is found when one is devoid in emotion."_ He stirred and felt his own irritation grow. He needed to learn to distance himself from her nearness. He was there but not being driven by his passions.

She picked up. "Yes, Meiling?" Sakura was much sharper than she had meant to be. Sakura was trying to conceal her irritation at her own lack of control and shortness of breath.

"Sakura are you ok? Should I call back later?" Meiling seemed worried.

"No I'm fine; you…ehh caught me off guard that's all." Syaoran scoffed at her explanation from the background. She made a face. He scowled at himself, he was not present in this banter. He was attempting to remove himself from the conversation by reciting equations in his head. She had already turned around and was talking animatedly into her phone.

"Yeah, yeah I will ask him…what do you mean he won't go? Of course.. Why not? You want Ling to go? I'm not sure….. He already told you he would? I don't see how that is…" Syaoran grabbed the phone out of her hand.

"This is Li, what time are we going? Ok we will meet there. What is on 13 Kennedy Street? Yeah, yeah here she is." Sakura got her phone back but was flabbergasted that he had stolen it. She hung up after discussing outfits. Syaoran was making gestures towards the stove indicating that it was time for food. They sat down to eat. The new furniture in the apartment was a nice addition and made it seem not so empty. However, they still sat on the floor to eat.

He broke the silence, "So, where are we going?"

She laughed at him. "You really don't know?"

"Would I ask otherwise?"

"Out."

"Out what?"

"We are going out to a club."

He groaned at his own stupidity. He wanted no part of the drink induced wild dancing. He had already said he would go. Damn! The mention of Ryu's name caused him to automatically make sure he was there to keep the other man at bay.

She came out of the bedroom looking completely scandalous. She wore tight jeans that hugged her legs before disappearing into a pair of riding boots. Her legs looked great, but her top drove him crazy. She was wearing a white eyelet cami top that brushed over her breasts; covered them adequately enough to be acceptable anywhere but with enough cleavage showing that he wanted to 'distract' her into not going tonight. He let the outfit pass, it shouldn't matter what she wore. He preferred she wore a paper bag, but he doubted it would matter. He couldn't help but think he wanted to leave his stamp on her somewhere, because most men with a glimpse of her, would sell their soul to have her. It gave him a distinct satisfaction that no matter what happened on the dance floor she was coming home with him tonight.

Sakura had released the chain on her necklace. She left the orb hanging above her belly button but below the shirt line so that no one would see it. She hadn't looked into it since arriving fearing that the spark had distinguished and she was just fooling herself. She approached him rather cautiously.

He was wearing tight wide leg jeans with a graphic polo shirt with Chinese characters on it. His well toned shape was easily visible with his clothes on. Any woman would be a fool to miss the underlying strength present in his arms, and his shape noted the firm abs he had under the shirt. Women would drool, but she was confident she could hold onto him. He had never been one for superficial beauty, and she knew she had a ring on her finger that meant he wasn't going anywhere. Syaoran was too honorable then to mess with another woman when he was engaged to someone else. She was technically proof of that. Although they were kids when he and Meiling had been engaged.

"Syaoran?" She brought him back from his own thoughts timidly.

"hmmn?" he had an odd look in his eyes.

"Will you hold these for me?" She held out her key necklace, ID, and money. He took them and put them in his pockets. He wanted nothing more than to touch her in that moment. She waited nervously looking excited by the prospect of dancing with Meiling at a club. He turned away and headed towards the door.

"We better get going," He called over his shoulder. She noticed the awkwardness between them.

They had arrived at 13 Kennedy Street where the music was pumping and the vibrations could be felt a block down from the entrance. There were people in line but the Li's went straight to the bouncer and said something. Syaoran took her arm as they were motioned through. People complained in the background but Sakura smiled, somebody could get use to the doors that opened to the Li Clan. Syaoran stationed himself at the bar as Ryu, Meiling, and Sakura were on the dance floor. Syaoran ordered a beer as he watched the others. Anytime Ling came within 5 feet of her he took a hearty sip. He realized he was on his third beer in 30 minutes when a couple of women approached him. He set his glass down feeling a bit heady. They were inquiring all about him, but he wasn't fooled by their 'friendly' chat; their eyes held promises he wouldn't even imagine fulfilling. Women always had an agenda with him, but he was trying to be watchful of the dance floor while being mildly entertained by their desperation. They had been chatting him up for about 15 minutes before he felt Sakura tug on his sleeve.

She had wandered over after seeing the flock of women gathered around her fiancé. She wouldn't even deny she was jealous. She broke away from the group as they danced on. Ryu and Meiling kept moving as the crowd jostled people across the floor. She thought it would be nice for them to spend some time together either way but she did not like these women and their obvious demeanor. She came up to his side at the bar and tugged on his sleeve to get his attention. "Syaoran?"

He turned to her gaze and felt himself smiling. "Hullo Sakuuura."

Her eyes sharpened as she took in his slightly buzzed state. Goodness they had only been here 45 minutes at the most and he was nearly drunk already. He pulled her into his body. He pulled a little harder than necessary to separate the women in front of him so that she would be against him. She found herself cuddled against his side her nose pressing into his shirt. She inhaled his scent and poked him. He stopped chatting with the girls, who were staring hungrily at him.

He said something so unexpected that she nearly fell over anime style. "Sorry Ladies my fiancée demands my attention." He turned away from them to look down at her as she smiled up at him. The girls sighed and shuffled off to find a more willing and available target.

"You are really beautiful tonight Sakuuuura did I tell you that? Anyways where is that punk? Do I need to beat him up? Hmmn?" She reassessed her opinion he was more than well on his way to drunk.

"No Syaoran, I wondered if you would buy me a drink."

"Oh yes a drink! Barkeep can I get a dry martini and another beer please?" He tried to find his wallet but was having difficulty. "A little help Sakuuuura?" She rolled her eyes and fished around in his pockets. He was more than gone by now. His watching her made her feel tense as she searched in his pockets. She finally found the torturous object.

She handed the bartender the right amount of change and leaned across the bar so that Syaoran wouldn't get another beer anytime soon. He pulled her back hastily and she saw anger flashed across his eyes. "Don't lean on things Sakuuura those assets are for my eyes only." She wanted to laugh at him. He wasn't mad about his loss of beer after this drink; he didn't want anyone else appreciating her attributes. She just shook her head and being the vixen she was snuggled up against Syaoran.

All the other men at the bar were watching her. They were annoyed by how taken she was with him. They hadn't guessed their close relationship just assumed that she was trying to take him home for the night. Syaoran was leaning on the counter with his elbow on the bar. He was turned towards the dance floor his arm wrapped arm her waist. His fingers were making patterns under her shirt around her belly button. She inhaled sharply. As much as she liked this amorous side of him, she wished he would save it for when they were alone. She was embarrassed that the people at the bar were watching their every move. She set her glass down and whispered to him, "Syaoran do you want to dance?"

He looked away from the dance floor and down at her. "Sakuuuura I don't dance."

"That's not true, I know for a fact 5 years ago we danced in unison in front of lots of people." She reminded him of the play.

"Ballroom dancing is a bit different than fast dancing." She sighed at this statement.

"Alright well I'm going back out there; don't get into any trouble while I am gone."

She disappeared through the crowd when he heard someone next to him say, "What an idiot." The bleached blonde next to him followed closely behind her. She was searching for Meiling, when she felt someone catch her hand. Assuming Syaoran had changed his mind she flashed a beaming smile at the person. When she turned fully around she knew that a man had decided she was in need of company. She gulped. Who was this guy? Alright how was she going to handle this one? He tugged her body into more intimate contact with him so that they could dance closely. Sakura felt herself moving to the music in spite of being uncomfortable. She tried to edge back a little at a time.

Syaoran's eyes sharpened as he saw the man touching her closely in a pretense of dancing. Syaoran, mixed with alcohol, did not comprehend rationality at this point. He was thoroughly pissed off. He saw her gesture further into the crowd.

"Err I am going to look for my friends, thanks for the dance," hoping he would get the message she tried to move away. Syaoran saw the man grabbed her hand and pull her further away from his sight. Syaoran saw her look over his shoulder in worry, a look passed between them that could only be labeled 'help'.

As Sakura was pushed further away into the crowd. Syaoran set his glass down hard on the bar. He pushed his way through the crowd. He kept her head in sight and didn't go through the pleasantries of trying to avoid dancers. He shoved his way through to where the man was trying to draw them close to a corner. Sakura was slightly frightened but there were enough people around that he couldn't get away with much. She didn't feel safe because she didn't have her key or cards on her they were in Syaoran's pocket.

The annoying man was trying to whisper into her ear as he backed her up into the wall. Over the noise she couldn't hear him; his hand was on her hip looking much to cozy to be casual. Syaoran came upon them as she was trying to remove his hand without much success.

Syaoran came between him and her in an instant. She stood behind him thankful for the protection he offered. His whole body radiated anger, and any man with sense would have backed away. Unfortunately, this man didn't know the extent of martial arts training that Syaoran had or the way he was trying to avoid kicking his ass. The man decided he could take the younger man, and proceeded to tell him, "This isn't your affair."

Syaoran seemed to get more angered by the man's stupidity. Sakura had her body squeezed up against him in hopes that he would not do anything stupid. "My _fiancée _doesn't like you touching her so I think it would be best if you cleared off." It was in fact, what anyone would have considered a last warning. "I think that's her decision," The man in his idiocy reached for Sakura's hand to pull her away from him. Syaoran had had enough and let his fist fly. The man toppled over a table that had drinks on it. The smash made people in the general vicinity move out of the way in haste. Syaoran would have launched himself on the other male if Sakura hadn't held him back. The man was out cold anyway. A bouncer started in their direction.

"I think we should go home." Sakura stammered at him. Holding him back was proving to be a hard task. He fiancée weighed quite a bit more than her and was deathly determined to beat up the man that dared to touch her. Sakura pulled Syaoran through the crowd and somehow managed to get him outside. She handed the bouncer a business card and said that the damages would be paid for by the clan if the whole incident was kept under wraps. He nodded as she tried to get Syaoran home. He was determined to go back in.

"Syaoran its time to go home!' She was pulling at him.

"We can't leave Meiling."

"Don't worry, I'll text her. I'm sure she noticed you taking out that guy."

She rummaged through his pockets and pulled out her cellphone and key. She summoned illusion and teleport. No one would see her use magic it would just look like they went down an alley and disappeared. She managed to hug him to her so she could transport him. He of course changed his mood from pissed to passionate and held on tight. He was trying to kiss her neck which almost caused her to lose complete concentration and have them end up stuck in between portals. She still needed to get a message to Meiling.

They managed to both remain upright as they slipped out of the portal. She set him in her old room in the Li mansion. She tried to placate him, "Now Syaoran, it's time for bed." She hadn't thought about what this might indicate in his inebriated mind.

"Oh yes darling, it most certainly is." He sealed his mouth over hers and walked her backwards. She fell on the bed with him following downwards. They bounced a bit from the impact but he was not fazed whatsoever. His kisses were carnal and who was she to complain about her situation? His tongue was searching hers as his hand was rubbing her stomach. Her knees were braced on either side of his hips and were starting to rub his hips in encouragement. He shifted his hips against hers distractingly and her top seemed to be moving upwards at an alarming rate. She disengaged her mouth from his and tilted her head back to get some air. She wasn't sure about the actions that were happening but when his lips found her neck any coherent thoughts about Meiling left her head. "mmm, Syaoran!"

He managed to get her shirt over her head without her helping. He was kissing her collarbone when he felt the chain of her necklace. Distracted he picked it up. He looked into the small dancing fire and dropped the pendent liked it had burned him. She saw the inferno reflected in his eyes and tried to touch his cheek. He knew exactly what this was and quickly disentangled himself from her. He lit out of the room as if his pants were on fire.

She was faced with the horrible truth that he didn't want to be in love with her, now, tomorrow, ever. She pulled on her shirt through the tears escaping her eyes and tried to rethink the decisions she had made upon arriving. It wasn't fair to trap him into something he obviously didn't want. Pasion was something that could extinguish at a rapid rate. Yelan's words flooded her mind as she teleported herself to the apartment. "If you love my son Sakura, you will be selfish this once and know how happy you can make him. Stay calm… I believe you just being here is helping him little by little, that is why I want you to be selfish by making him marry you, because you are good for him. You work a magic of the heart that this family can not seem to replicate please do all that you can to help him." She took a steady breath; there was a lot to weigh in her mind. She absentmindedly texted Meiling.

"SAKURA, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU"

"Had to Leave, some guy got fresh with me and drunk Syaoran levelled him"

"WISH I HAD SEEN IT!"

"We would probably have been kicked out if we stayed much longer, I took drunky home…" She didn't add anything else.

"Ehh too bad. We were having fun…Syaoran is never any fun anyways"

"Yeah I would caution you to haul ass out of there. You really shouldn't be there without somebody you know other than Ling. Who knows if he will make sure you get home ok."

"I haven't been able to find him…. : ( "

"Best leave."

"Will do. I have enough training to take care of myself in case you wanted to know!"

Sakura sent her a goofy picture of her rolling her eyes. Sakura closed the phone and decided to walk back to the apartment. The night air might clear her head. As much as she wanted to make things work with Syaoran, he had made promises to her when he was 12 years old. How can you decide something so important at 12?


	13. Chapter 13

The silence was deafening. They had been avoiding each other all week. Somehow Yelan had persuaded Syaoran (more like forced) to go back to reside with Sakura at the apartment. Sakura acted like he didn't exist and he reciprocated. They circled each other wearily. Everyone had noticed the change, especially Meiling and Ling. Meiling had found her way to the apartment after school one day to show Sakura a much needed tour of Hong Kong. She knocked patiently and was asked to enter.

She saw them sitting like two lumps on each end of the couch watching a program on the TV. The temperature in the room was glacial. She didn't know why Sakura didn't show him and his bull-shit to the door. She had never seen Syaoran as indifferent in her life, and she had never seen the happy Sakura so stoic looking. "Err…Hey guys I came to see the apartment, there isn't much to it is there? Um…so yeah what are you watching?" Sakura and Syaoran at the same time realized they were watching some whiny talk show and reached for the remote. Their hands brushed each other unconsciously. Syaoran froze up unmoving, and Sakura's hand darted away as if stung. They both looked at the remote and glanced away. "Well since you guys aren't busy I thought maybe I would take Sakura on a small tour of Hong Kong." Sakura looked instantly cheered, and thought happily of escaping his ever present watch for a while. Much to her disconcert, he stood as well.

"I will just get my purse." Sakura said this lamely. Meiling felt like she was talking to two brick walls. Whatever had happened between the two was not something they ever plan to talk about. It was like the two of them were sitting in an ice bath, instead of the inferno they experienced the previous week. Sakura returned with a large bag in tow. She looked at Syaoran for about 10 seconds. "Why don't you stay home Li-sama?"

He shrugged and followed anyway. Meiling could tell Sakura didn't want him coming along. He just glared at the back of Sakura's head for quite some time. They walked through the central district, with Syaoran following them at a slower pace. She knew he couldn't hear what they were saying. They made it into the Ladies market, as they turned a corner Sakura pulled Meiling into an Alley and used the teleport card. They landed hard in a park about a mile from the Li residence. Meiling was looking dazed and winded.

"Oh gees, I'm so sorry Meiling, I should have asked if it was alright to do that. You must have been scared, I'm so…"

"Let's do it again!"

"Err…What?"

"Come let's go somewhere cool….like the Bahamas!" Sakura sweat dropped.

"Um Meiling I don't have enough magic to get us there right now, maybe in a few years…."

"Yeah but can't Eriol come all the way from England?"

"Well you see he was born with the magic that Clow Reed had accumulated throughout his whole life and then advanced on it, so…It just me but if I figure out how to do it I will take you I promise."

"Ok Kinomoto-san!" Meiling was cheerful again and dragged her onwards. They toured around and became more acquainted with each other. Sakura finally got Meiling to call her by her first name so, in all it was a day of triumph.

Then Sakura was thrown for a loop. "So what happened between you and Syaoran?"

"NANI!"

"Well its obvious something happened since you two will barely speak. Sakura's heart pounded, how was she going to tell Syaoran's ex-fiancée that they had been getting a little hot and heavy and she was pushed away. She felt ashamed, one that he could pull a complete 360 and act like she meant nothing to him. He in fact had given that necklace as a sign of his love. She felt its weight around her neck and that was all she knew about it, was the weight. Its symbolism weighed on her heart, and her mind. She couldn't tell Meiling because all in all Meiling still carried some part of her that thought about Syaoran romantically.

"It was just a stupid fight."

Meiling was very worried now, usually Sakura would confide to someone her problem no matter who. This was obviously something that she couldn't talk to others about. The most depressing thing was knowing that she had lied. "You know sometimes Syaoran can be really cruel without meaning to, if you tell him he hurt your feelings he will clear the whole matter right up." Meiling's optimism was refreshing but Sakura knew this wasn't a kiss a boo-boo to make it better situation. Sakura smiled at her anyway for the advice. They continued on as they settled into a café for some ice cream.

Meanwhile a very pissed Li Syaoran trudged back to his house. He needed to vent on something. He went done to the training arena, and beat up the poor punching bag. He was very mad that Sakura defied him at every turn. It wasn't like he wanted to play nursemaid to her; his mother was forcing him on her rather too much. Hit after hit his anger had not alleviated. He knew he had to spend the night there, and the next, and the next. His future was looking bleak. He was keeping his natural urges under control now in a cold mask. He didn't like be in her presence…no that was true. He hit the bag extremely hard, it hit back and he landed on his butt. He would not be weak.

Sakura felt better after the female bonding, she insisted on going to see Yelan straight away. They sat down to tea. Sakura was too distracted to do the pleasantries. "Remove him."

Yelan was startled by the venom in her tone. "Sakura?"

"He does not like to be forced into things. He is putting up a very solid barrier that won't be let down. Right now he needs some space and time to think. I know you have been trying to force us together but he isn't one to respond well to planned occurrences. I will try to remove be a little forceful with Ling as well." Sakura stood up speaking her peace and went home.

She founded him sitting on the couch with his arms crossed glaring coldly at her. "And where have you been?"

She didn't say anything but walked passed him. He didn't exist. She entered her own room and took out her cards. She shuffled them in her hands and was in the middle of laying them out on the floor when an angry Syaoran stomped in. "I am talking to you"

She continued to ignore him and muttered and incantation over the cards, they glowed as she looked over her reading. The cards that were laid face up were watery, heal, memory, and the hope. She sighed it made sense, all except watery. Heal and the hope to heal his heart but memory and watery were involved. He kicked the cards out of the way in his fury. This did not bode well for him. She stood up so fast. The angry in her eyes burned like a thousand flames. "Fine you want to have it out let's go then! Meet me in the park in 20 minutes and bring your robes." She lovingly picked up her cards and dashed past him. She wouldn't let him see the tears in her eyes.

He scratched his head. Maybe he shouldn't have kicked her cards but "the incident" had been stewing between them for a week and he was tired of walking on egg shells. He tried not to be embarrassed about exactly what had happened he blamed it entirely on his drunken state. He sure as hell hadn't forced her either. His brain froze at that though and his cheeks heated up. She did have a lot of passion. He slapped himself in the face for that one. He was not going to think about the two of them together, not at all, not one little bit. Syaoran squashed his thoughts. He was mad as hell now too. Weakness was creeping into him. He was distracted. They needed to come to an understanding and place limits on how out of control things were becoming.

He stomped down to the park forgetting what she had asked for. He found her wearing one of Tomoyo's odd creations. She was wearing a pink flowing tunic similar to Meiling's fight costume with stretchy yoga pants. Her hair was tied back and he could feel the anger radiating off her. She noticed he was still wearing his school uniform. "Create, Memory conjure the clothes I require." A fog enveloped Syaoran and when it cleared he was wearing his ceremonial robes. He had shredded it years ago when the Clan told him he would likely never return to Japan.

She had her wand out at the ready. "Fight card prepare me." She felt the knowledge of martial arts flow through her veins. She waited and he looked at her uncomprehending. She flew at him and made a swipe for his legs. He jumped and stepped back. She came at him a whirlwind of punches and kicks. He did his best to defend himself but made no move to attack her. "What's wrong Li-_sama _I know you want to hurt me, you do it all the time don't stop now."

"I will not fight a girl."

She jabbed him in the stomach and he didn't seem to feel the pain. "Why not Meiling and you used to spar all the time."

"We were doing it for training." He dodged a punch but missed the swipe of her feet. He crashed to the ground. He was getting mad but he did have some honor.

"You can think of this as training too unless you think I won't trounce you because you are only on the defensive?"

His eyes lit in displeasure. Unexpectedly he kicked her feet out from under her and she landed hard on her back. He took advantage and held himself on top of her. "No little girl is ever going to beat me." She grew still under him. She looked surprised. She drew her breath in. He seemed to be oblivious to the effect his closeness was having on her.

"Get…get off!"

"Take it back!"

She wrapped her leg around his and bucked him forward. The momentum allowed her to be able to gain the top. She scrambled off his stunned form. "It's always something petty with you isn't it Li? Grow up. You are not welcome in my apartment. Your mother should be expecting you tonight." She stomped off without much else to say. He lay stunned on the ground at what she said. Was he really petty? He walked home to a silent house. He thought he would be used to the silence after so many years but there was a certain pressure upon entering the house. No one said anything to him at dinner and he could tell his mother was scrutinizing his every move. Whatever she was thinking was not pleasant to his health. He felt like a failure, no one wanted to see their parent's disappointed eyes. The world was against him. He excused himself and locked himself in the training arena. After so many hits he still could not diffuse the weird feelings that were creeping to the surface. Why was his mind always on her when she wasn't with him? He tried to stamp out his wandering mind with no avail. He was afraid his barriers weren't enough. He needed to be free of the hold she had over him. If she only knew how easily she could twist him up inside, he would be done for.


	14. Chapter 14

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Divine intervention was not looking up. Meiling couldn't make either of them get out of their funk, she came up with one thing…Daidouji.

Sakura had become sullen in the days after Syaoran had begun residing in the house again. Syaoran seemed more and more tense. Anytime she came within his line of sight, he froze up and avoided her like the plague. He watched her from afar in a completely obligatory capacity. Something seemed to be brewing in her. She once in awhile got a strange glint in her eye, that Meiling wasn't sure if she liked it.

Tomoyo was waiting in Sakura's apartment on Syaoran's green couch playing with her nails. Sakura swung open the door and she huffed into the apartment apparently annoyed about something. She froze; dropped her bag to the floor and threw herself at the girl now standing. They landed on the couch. "TOM, TOM!"

"Hello Sakura-chan I missed you!"

"Tomoyo! What are you doing here?"

"Well it seems there was a strange gas emanating from the school; they figure it would take a couple weeks to clear. So, I decided I should come and visit." She smiled with a twinkle in her eye. She didn't add that Meiling had said it was essential that a little interference was needed.

"So…err how is Touya?" Sakura said this hesitantly.

"He and I don't really speak." What she wasn't saying spoke volumes. Sakura did not need anymore said about the matter. Clearly big brother was not being pleasant.

"Well then I feel like we should be doing something, hey did you want to eat out tonight?" She thought about that place on South Street that she had wanted to go to.

"Oh I am staying with Yelan and the sisters, completely understand why you moved in here. I was told to make sure you came to dinner tonight by Yelan, and I was not allowed to stay with you, even if you begged, so that means its time to get you ready!"

"I didn't agree to any of this."

"Oh? But you know that no matter how much you fight with me the outcome is always the same."

"I won't go."

"I see you aren't listening so well." Tomoyo wanted to laugh at her stubbornness.

"Li-_sama_ can eat my dinner for me."

"Why are you calling him that? You never called him that even when he first came to Japan."

"I have reasons."

Tomoyo waited without success. She gave Sakura 'the look' and surprisingly she didn't fold. "So are we going to stare at each other or are you going to tell me?"

"Nope."

"What are you declining exactly?"

"Both."

"I promise not to tell Meiling." She smiled smugly and Sakura glowered at her.

"Fine." Sakura described her problem with the necklace and how she thought that space was a much needed requirement at the moment.

"Oh dear this is a pickle! Well I think I need to ascertain the situation over dinner." Tomoyo was cheery as she escorted the slouched, head down Sakura into the bedroom. Things were strewn around every surface and 30 minutes later they left the apartment with a click of heels.

It was tense to say the least, even the super-hyper Li sisters didn't utter a peep. Sakura pushed the food around her plate as Yelan tried to ask about school and got nowhere. Syaoran seemed to find his fork fascinating and did not take his gaze away from it. Sakura couldn't stand it anymore. She stood up sharply and everyone inhaled their breath. She slapped her napkin down on the table and excused herself. Everyone stayed silent and watched her walk away. Meiling tried to stand up as well but Tomoyo pushed her back in the chair and shook her head.

Sakura found herself on the patio. She looked at the water and had a zany thought appear in her mind. She would plan a Christmas event. She needed a project to keep her occupied. She wanted to reveal herself as Li-Clan acting executive and hopefully make some changes. She wanted to think more deeply about the thought. She knew someone would try to interrupt her thinking so she decided to hide somewhat in the darkness. She stood next to the pool and laid backwards in it. She called windy to make an air bubble around her so she could meditate underwater. No one would suspect to look into the swimming pool to find her. It was a perfect place to escape into her thoughts and fill up some of her magic. She needed to store magic into herself. She had suspected for sometime now that she might have to return to Japan. It was not a pleasant thought. She did not take failure well. She declared to her anyone who would listen that Syaoran and she would immediately rekindle their love after she arrived to see him. How well that worked.

She was not following up on her magic routine. The water relaxed her and she could feel her thoughts flowing and her magic twisting in her blood. An hour had passed and she was 'resting' peacefully while thinking about the upcoming event. She never felt the water move. Windy deactivated when someone grabbed her. She sucked in water by surprise,and felt her slothes get uncomfortably wet. The person who had 'found' her was pulling her up through the water and hauled her out onto patio walkway.

She coughed as Syaoran started yelling at her. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? ARE YOU THAT STARVED FOR ATTENTION THAT YOU ARE TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF?"

"For your information Li-_sama, _I was meditating in the water, which, you would have felt if you weren't trying to play the hero as always."

"So sorry, that I was concerned for your livelihood!"

"Oh please, you are more scared your mother would think you helped to drown me."

He looked pained. "That is a horrible thing to say."

"Do me a favor, since you don't actually care about me. Stay the hell away from me. You have my permission to not 'guard' me anymore. I'm so sick of you stalking me as if you want to be somewhere else. So here you go, your free, and take this with you I am sick of the lies." She broke the chain off her neck and threw the orb necklace at him. "Save it for someone more gullible, I know for a fact you don't give a damn about me."

She vanished into the night, but the feeling of anger in the air stayed beside the pool. Syaoran looked down at the possession in his hand, and felt empty. He must admit it to himself. He felt rejected. He felt angry. But most of all he felt like he had fallen in love with her all over again.

Tomoyo looked concerned at the sleeping girl who lay in her futon, not knowing she was about to be pounced on. Syaoran came back into the house last night looking like a walking ghost. When he had sat on the couch he had a vacant expression. Meiling was worried as well. The latest confrontation between Sakura and Syaoran had obviously not made matters any better. Yesterday at school, she pretty much ran away from him. He didn't see her only in classes, and when he class ended she was the first one out the door. Syaoran was becoming pissy because the male population at school had noticed the rift, and was making up for lost time; especially Ryu Ling. Tomoyo had tentatively approached the subject with Meiling who shrugged it off, but she knew that Meiling really wanted to rip Sakura's hair out and call her a man-stealer; any man she had ever had an interest in wanted Sakura. Tomoyo looked at the clock enough, was enough. She shoved Sakura off the futon.

"HOOOEEEE WHAT!"

"wakey, wakey! Make-over time."

"What? Oh no!" Sakura was grabbed and conquered by the slim Daidouji Tomoyo. Sakura found herself in a skimpy version of the school uniform.

"Tomoyo, what did you do to this?" She indicated the 'uniform' half-shirt with a long tie that covered her belly button. Her skirt was not totally indecent but was a far cry from anything she would ever wear.

"I checked the rules as long as no belly buttons are showing or underwear of any sort, then alterations are allowed."

"But _everyone_ wears their uniform the same. No one alters the style."

"Believe me we want you to stand out, and I think it's about time someone did something different." She secretly hoped that Meiling and hers plan to make Syaoran take some extra notice would pay off. "We need to find you a boyfriend anyways, one way better than that has-been Li Syaoran. I heard that the best way to get over someone is to explore what else is out there."

Sakura seemed to think about this for awhile, "I think you could be right Tomoyo." Sakura sat patiently while Tomoyo added the finishing touches. It seemed one way or another Tomoyo was going to get her way, perhaps she ought to find a different path.


	15. Chapter 15

Tomoyo realized she was indeed quite devious. Sakura had cast the illusion card as she walked through the hallway so the teachers would think her clothes were normal, even though the whole student population stopped and stared. She glanced at her 'invisible' friend Tomoyo, whom was also part of the illusion. Sakura had not added the voice card because she did not want to hear the commentary. She noticed a crowd of boys following her. She went to head up the stairs when she realized they had all stopped at the bottom for a reason. They grinned at her and Tomoyo giggled. Pervs!

Syaoran heard the noise way before he ever saw it. Ling seemed to be getting an earful of flattery from Meiling, which, you could tell he wasn't listening to. A group of girls were walking by and saw the two clan heirs and giggled. They all sighed in unison.

"Oooh we will have talk to Li-san after class, did you know that Kinomoto and him are no longer engaged? Remember girls; she said not to interfere while they were involved."

"How do you know?"

"She isn't wearing the ring and there was a boy at the bus stop who was crowing about it this morning."

"Oh my god he is cute, but did you see the slutty outfit she is wearing today. Every guy in school is following her, they are idiots." The girl flipped her hair as the entourage trotted off.

The crowd passed and Syaoran and Ling both had mixed expressions. Ling was happy to hear that they were no longer engaged. Syaoran was not. He fumed silently. They both slammed their lockers shut simultaneously seeing Sakura coming towards her own locker, trying to walk faster than the boys following her. They all looked love sick. Ling and Syaoran could agree on one thing at the moment it was that they didn't like this at all.

However, then both of them got a good look at her and understood why. It wasn't what she was wearing it was what she wasn't wearing that they were confounded by. Syaoran saw the smooth expanse of skin that was her stomach and abdomen and felt his mouth go dry. He himself had touched her there, but was imagining far worse things. He snapped out of his reverie as she stepped up next to him completely ignoring him. She opened her locker and he instantly caught her left hand. "What the hell is this?"

"It's a hand, I believe you have two of your own, please let go."

He didn't hide his irritation. "I meant, where is my ring? We are engaged. You are supposed to wear the ring at all times." He dropped her arm after a pointed look.

"I put it back in the vault where it belongs. I just made your life better. Congratulations, you are back out on the marriage mart enjoy your time."

"I have received no explanation as to why or notification that you were going through the procedure of dissolving our engagement."

She looked at him like he was an idiot. She knew she hadn't imagined the last two weeks. "Not that it's any of your business since in **my** contract with the clan, only I can dissolve it, so I will refresh your memory."

Teachers or not, she pulled out the card. "Memory," she whispered. Syaoran felt the world shift.

_The memory of the two of them kissing…_

_He was kissing her collarbone when he felt the chain of her necklace. Distracted he picked it up. He looked into the small dancing fire and dropped the pendent liked it had burned him. She saw the inferno reflected in his eyes and tried to touch his cheek. He knew exactly what this was and quickly disentangled himself from her. He lit out of the room as if his pants were on fire. _

_Another memory assaulted him, this one was of their physical fight…_

_He kicked the cards out of the way in his fury. This did not bode well for him. She stood up so fast. The angry in her eyes burned like a thousand flames. "Fine you want to have it out let's go then! Meet me in the park in 20 minutes and bring your robes." She lovingly picked up her cards and dashed past him. She wouldn't let him see the tears in her eyes. _

_He scratched his head. Maybe he shouldn't have kicked her cards but "the incident" had been stewing between them for a week and he was tired of walking on egg shells. He tried not to be embarrassed about exactly what had happened he blamed it entirely on his drunken state._

_She had her wand out at the ready. "Fight card prepare me." She felt the knowledge of martial arts flow through her veins. She waited and he looked at her uncomprehending. She flew at him and made a swipe for his legs. He jumped and stepped back. She came at him a whirlwind of punches and kicks. He did his best to defend himself but made no move to attack her. "What's wrong Li-sama I know you want to hurt me, you do it all the time don't stop now."_

"_I will not fight a girl."_

_She jabbed him in the stomach and he didn't seem to feel the pain. "Why not Meiling and you used to spar all the time."_

"_We were doing it for training." He dodged a punch but missed the swipe of her feet. He crashed to the ground. He was getting mad but he did have some honor._

"_You can think of this as training too unless you think I won't trounce you because you are only on the defensive?"_

_His eyes lit in displeasure. Unexpectedly he kicked her feet out from under her and she landed hard on her back. He took advantage and held himself on top of her. "No little girl is ever going to beat me." She grew still under him. She looked surprised. She drew her breath in. He seemed to be oblivious to the effect his closeness was having on her._

"_Get…get off!"_

"_Take it back!"_

_She wrapped her leg around his and bucked him forward. The momentum allowed her to be able to gain the top. She scrambled off his stunned form. "It's always something petty with you isn't it Li? Grow up. You are not welcome in my apartment. Your mother should be expecting you tonight." She stomped off without much else to say. He lay stunned on the ground at what she said. Was he really petty?_

_The last memory was the most recent which seemed to be the buildup of the whole problem...that necklace_

_An hour had passed and she was 'resting' peacefully while thinking about the upcoming event. She never felt the water move. Windy deactivated when someone grabbed her. She sucked in water by surprise, but the person who had found her was pulling her up through the water and hauled her out onto patio walkway._

_ She coughed as Syaoran started yelling at her. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? ARE YOU THAT STARVED FOR ATTENTION THAT YOU ARE TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF?"_

"_For your information Li-sama, I was meditating in the water, which, you would have felt if you weren't trying to play the hero as always." _

"_So sorry, that I was concerned for your livelihood!"_

"_Oh please, you are more scared your mother would think you helped to drown me."_

_He looked pained. "That is a horrible thing to say."_

"_Do me a favor, since you don't actually care about me. Stay the hell away from me. You have my permission to not 'guard' me anymore. I'm so sick of you stalking me as if you want to be somewhere else. So here you go, your free, and take this with you I am sick of the lies." She broke the chain off her neck and threw the orb necklace at him. "Save it for someone more gullible, I know for a fact you don't give a damn about me."_

Syaoran broke out of his mind trance. Sakura was passing around the corner and now out of reach. It looked like Ling was trailing directly behind her while Daidouji was filming her. Wait! Daidouji was filming her. He would bet his entire bank account she has put Sakura up to this. The clothes were her signature after all.

Overhead while he was absorbed in his own thoughts the memory card floated around his head looking like a small Tinkerbelle-esque pixie worrying over the present situation. The cards were all concerned about the entire state of affairs. Their master and mistress were not doing so well together. The emotions in their mistress were causing the cards and endless amount of worry. Sakura hadn't recalled the card even though it was not given a specific task. It followed her young master towards his class. He was trailing behind the smaller group of students walking towards their first block class. The pixie followed him around and as he sat in class brought him through more memories he had suppressed all these years. The pixie danced around his head in delight, she might just be able to do something about this rough patch in their destiny.

_They were dancing in the school play…_

_He felt her soft hand grasp his. I was looking deep into her eyes feeling so warm. A beautiful peace enveloped me as I swished her around the stage. Being able to hold her in this way made me ecstatic. She looked at me with awe and a smile. She was breathtaking in her odd dress._

_She was crying on the swing again…_

_My body shuddered at the noise and I offered her my handkerchief. The idea of Sakura being sad was the most hateful situation I could come into contact with. Yukito had refused her love and she was saddened by the loss. She rested her body against mine and sobbed. I held her and breathed in her scent. She was fragile and even though I understood this, I smelled her hair for my own pleasure and told her that someone would love her how she deserved. I had been thinking of saying 'do not cry because I love you, and I will always care about you' I knew it wasn't the right time, and held her until she smiled again. For right now this was enough…_

I snapped out of my trance again after recalling those startling pictures from the past. Ling was harassing Sakura while the teacher being blissfully unaware continued with her lecture. "Come on, why you wouldn't at least want to go for coffee? I could teach all this math stuff you can't understand. No harm no foul." He held up his hands in an innocent pose.

Sakura looked wary and apprehensive. She didn't exactly trust him. But she had been falling behind in her math and business economics classes. She could really use the help…

Syaoran had somehow stopped time, and was standing next to them while they continued to argue. He cleared his throat. "I am sorry Ling but Sakura is already studying with me in the library this afternoon, and I have every intention of teaching her anything she requires to know."

Syaoran double entendre hadn't entered into her brain, she was worrying over his motives. Sakura stared at him like he had grown a head. She smiled because he must be taking his promise of keeping Ling away from her seriously. He looked down at her with mixed emotions running through his eyes she couldn't fathom; his look signified he wanted her to agree to what he said without question. "Err…? Oh yes that's right 3:30 right Li-_sama_?"

He grimaced at his _name_. He nodded and went back to his seat. He sat down and time reactivated. Sakura felt like her own magic was being used but under a different aura. The feeling of the magic was the same but it obviously wasn't being used by her. She needed to get to the bottom of this quickly. Ling turned around with a huff while she was thinking. He had been waiting for her to blow Syaoran off like normal but he must not have understood how upsetting she found him.

Syaoran had been watching her all day and was unsettled by what was occurring. Anytime she would do something he would have a flashback. The whole thing was strange because he hadn't thought about the past at all while she was here and now he was experiencing it all over again. He didn't like the tender emotions it omitted from him. He watched her walk down the hall and stop at a poster. Her finger traced the outline of a bear and she smiled. The soft smile made him think of the time she had ran to the airport and he had shakily handed her the bear. She smiled at him so lovingly and part of him ached. These feelings were not welcome and they were damn annoying.

Gym class put him into a fine mood as well. They were doing a bit of defense and Ling and Sakura had been paired together. It was him and one of his fan club girls, and Shenji was with Meiling. They seemed to be conspiring with the 'invisible' Daidouji, while Ling was teasing Sakura with his martial arts skill. She would try to block him by spinning out of his attack and he would slide a hand ever so slightly across her body. Her nose was flaring with irritation. She would be demonstrating what they were supposed to do and he was continuing to become bolder. Syaoran was increasingly becoming territorial. He moved his circle closer to there's in order to keep an eye on the wayward Ling.

Sakura was getting so mad that she lashed out and kicked him causing him to get angry and grab onto her. Syaoran hadn't even contemplated moving but found himself in front of her solidly with her behind him. Syaoran was painfully crushing Ling's hand and 'helping' him remove it from her shirt. The two boys were hissing at each other. Syaoran's other hand was on his medallion. "I must not have made myself clear the first time. You touch her again no matter her relationship status I will cut off whatever I feel necessary to allow you understand the message." The other students paused with bated breath to watch what would happen. Ryu's eyes sharpened at the red fury that was Syaoran.

The rival clan leader actually bowed in respect and walked away. Syaoran let the tension leave his body when he felt a soft hand touch his shoulder. He felt a blush appearing to his cheeks but ignored it. She wasn't looking at him anyways. She was looking at the floor and muttered a thank you. He showed her how to do the defense techniques better. He never touched her to show her but there was a less tense environment between them. She seemed to accept this as a reprieve and the hope that this was going to be a friendly relationship if not friends. My how naïve she is!

Syaoran still felt that he was being followed by memories. He tried to concentrate on any small task, but something about her would come up in his mind. He sat in his room and meditated to try to collect his thoughts. Blushing faces came to mind, as well as stuttering replies of a boy in the past. He remembered her falling down the elevator shaft and feeling so scared. He held her so tight that he almost didn't dare to breathe thinking she had been a figment of his imagination. He concentrated harder and remembered how she had cried when the void had captured him in a bubble. He knew he would fall in love with her again so he didn't seem concerned by the orb. Her love had saved him. She had jumped into his arms and he held her tight. Love was powerful, a sacrifice. Her love had protected him. Protection. His thoughts shattered. He had been denying her love for years because of protection. He had ruined his ceremonial robes because he knew he couldn't go back. Everything he did was for protection, and he finally came to the realization that…her love was all the protection he would ever need. Love was faith, and he knew he had put a faith in her a long time ago to keep his heart safe and she hadn't failed but he had. He needed to fix his errors. The pixie above him smiled. She closed her eyes and turned back into a card. It floated to his feet, and he smiled. He stood up fast. He screeched like a little girl when he realized he had forgotten all about her at the library. He ran fast but found it closed. He hurried to her apartment in order to try to do right by her and his promise.

_._


	16. Chapter 16

-Chapter 16-

Syaoran was nervous. He hadn't been so nervous in a long, long time. His heart picked up as he rounded each staircase towards the fifth floor. He stood in front of her door and waited. He felt hot and it had nothing to do with stair climbing. He hesitantly knocked. Sakura opened the door cautiously and looked at him confused. The unspoken question of, 'what are you doing here' arose as the two stared at each other.

"I was supposed to meet you at the library and somehow I forgot so, I came over as soon as I remembered …"

"That was thoughtful but you don't really have to help me, I could get someone else…"

"I don't think so."

"umm…ok, well I left the books out on the coffee table, its almost time for dinner so I will throw something together so that we can eat and go over this stuff."

Syaoran nodded dumbly and followed in after her. She hadn't deemed it necessary to change out of her rather scandalous outfit. He watched her shorter skirt sway as she walked inside. He wasn't sure this would be a very uncomfortable visit, not that he wasn't nervous enough.

"Sakura?"

"Nani?" her voice was muffled in the kitchen as she was moving around pots and pans. He sat lightly on the couch.

"Don't you think you should get out of your uniform and into more comfortable clothes?" He couldn't believe he actually said this. Most guys would have enjoyed the torture but he knew this time even though he wasn't drunk that he might not be in control as much as he would like, and anything to help would be good.

The pots and pans stopped moving. Sakura was in the kitchen with a big question mark bouncing around her head. She smiled he must be thinking about her comfort, this friendship was going to be a good thing. "No Li-san I feel fine in this."

Syaoran turned red thinking that he might say something stupid in her wake. He knew that he couldn't mess up after all this time that he needed to mend the relationship. So he would have to act like a friend to get her to trust that he didn't have any ill will against her. This was going to be hard with Daidouji around. Speaking of which… "Sakura where is Daidouji tonight?" he was rather suspicious; she always did pop up somewhere.

"Oh she is coming over later to work on a project and to make another outfit tomorrow, she seems hell bent on finding me a man, and she really needs a new hobby. Is chicken okay?"

Syaoran was instantly pissed. He knew Daidouji was up to no good as usual, and why the hell was Sakura telling him this, there were just some things you don't say to a man who has feelings for you. Meiling was right, she is becoming dense again. "Chicken is just fine."

Syaoran and Sakura chatted lightly over dinner but she noticed how distracted he seemed about something and decided to get this over with quickly. "So really tonight I need some help with stocks, because in economics we are playing the stock market simulation and I have been trying to pick some good things, but I seem to get no where."

He snapped his head up. He had been thinking about the two plotting people probably back at his house thinking up ways to screw with him. If another guy came onto her tomorrow he wasn't sure what he would do and he was trying to keep his mind on the meal and not the possibility that her skirt was showing off forbidden images under the table, shit he didn't just think that. His thoughts caused him to blush and stammer. "err , mut…mutual funds would..ah be a good option because um they are stable, yeah?"

"Oh that's an excellent idea, I should have thought of that."

The image was burning in his brain. "Also um, um you might want to read an online finance source, to ah see into future things such as alternative energy places that are looking to come with a new product some time soon or whatever." Play it cool Syaoran don't mess this up by making her be uncomfortable around you.

She smiled dazzling at him. He felt blinded and a little mushy inside. Syaoran pointed out a few things online with her at the computer and found himself leaning a little to close from his own comfort level. Sakura chatted away like nothing was happening and asked questions. They both went silent as the door swung open. Tomoyo stood there blinking at the two. Syaoran fluttered and straightened like the time she had caught him hugging Sakura in the elevator.

"ERR…Sakura I better go and get some stuff done bye." He zoomed out the door while Sakura looked confused but Tomoyo hadn't missed why he was acting that way.

"Hoe?"

Tomoyo smiled deviously, "So Sakura, what kind of outfit should we where tomorrow hmmn?"

"HOEEEE!" Sakura looked terrified of the look Tomoyo was sending her way.

"hoho-ohhohohohohhohoho." Tomoyo laughed into her hand thinking about Li-san's reactions tomorrow.


	17. Chapter 17

Tomoyo had been trying to gain insight on what had happened while Sakura and Syaoran were "unsupervised". Sakura had escaped easily by steering Tomoyo mind onto the topic of the festive ball around Christmas time. It would be about 3 weeks away but knowing Tomoyo, it would be "cutting it close" and she would dig herself into a grave trying to plan the perfect party for her "Sakura-chan!" There were a couple of reasons for the ball. There was, of course, the usual yuletide festivities, but she had another purpose in mind. Now that Sakura had thrown the engagement papers into the fire, she still needed to get out of power in the Li clan. She needed to turn it over to the rightful person. This way no one could harm Syaoran anymore than the bastards already had. She needed to make sure he was ready. Yes she knew he had trained for years to take over the position, but was he really ready to step into a position of this sort at such a young age, she had much to ponder.

She had woken up early for the first time in years by three hours. She automatically got ready and zoomed out the door two hours ahead of time knowing Tomoyo would try to pounce on her again. She didn't want to feel uncomfortable for another whole day while everyone stared at her grossly. If she was a bad friend she would deal with that later. Besides Tomoyo couldn't come and harass her at school about it anyways since Sakura had to use magic to allow Tomoyo to come along, the school was about to allow just anybody to walk in off the street.

Just remembering some of the events of yesterday made Sakura grimace. The Li Syaoran Fan club had had a field day yesterday chasing the poor "Li-san" around the school. Sakura hid her irritation well under the hurt feelings she had. She needed to let it go. The love she has for him will only cause her grief and she admitted to herself being friends with Syaoran would be better than no Syaoran at all. He might have been mean to her for quite some time since arriving but she knew that deep down he was the same boy she had loved all those years ago. If only she could get Ryu Ling off her case!

The boy was standing next to her at her locker chatting her ear off as she tried to ignore him. Where was that damn math book? She dug deeper under the papers in the bottom of her locker not noticing that Ryu was tilting his head and behind her try to get a better angle to see…SLAM! Syaoran door shook on the hinges as he slammed it tightly closed.

Sakura jumped and slammed the back of her head on the top of her locker, "HOEEEE!" she screeched. She backed out so fast she fell over Ryu who was standing behind her. Everything she held crashed to the ground. Syaoran glared daggers at Ryu who sped off now that he actually noticed Syaoran's presence. Ryu was not dumb, he wanted Sakura but didn't want to get his ass beat. Syaoran took her head into his hands inspecting the top as she clutched it in pain.

"I'm SOOOOOO sorry Sakura. I, I , …. Damn Ling!"

Sakura just rubbed her head and looked over at him. They were so close together that Syaoran froze. He had the exact same feeling when he found them close together while she was waiting for him to get out of the pool when they were younger. The heat climbed to his face and he fell backwards as well scattering her stuff even further.

"Ne Syaoran, are you ok?"

"Yes fine." They both heard the bell ring and sighed. They were both horribly late for class. Syaoran tried to help her gather up her papers but he was uncharacteristically clumsy and sweating and her stuff became more and more in a mess. She touched his cheek suddenly with a look of concern. He froze, his cheeks turned a brighter red and he found himself breathing funny. "Syaoran maybe you need to see the nurse, you are looking a bit flushed." He nearly laughed at the irony. He shook his head and stood up. He helped her to her feet, but wanted nothing better than to run. He used to run away when things used to bother him or he felt uncomfortable. He was a man and he couldn't keep running from things. He needed to talk the situation over with her, yes he would tell her…

"HOEEEEE! LI-SAMA WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE." Sakura grabbed his hand and used float to pick all her things. Syaoran would have fallen over anime style if she hadn't been dragging him. Maybe talking to her would take a bit more than a 3 second confession. She used illusion and the through card to get them into class "unnoticed" and teacher had looked up and one point thought she was losing her mind because the two students appeared to be sitting there the whole time.

Sakura and Syaoran hadn't been able to speak to each other for the rest of the day but Sakura knew that she needed to keep a promise she had made to herself. She went home, and went about her day as usual. She fell asleep after school trying to make plans for the yuletide celebration.

Li Syaoran wasn't sure who he should be mad at. He was certainly pissed at Ling, but he wasn't sure whether he should be mad at her. They weren't engaged or dating so he couldn't call her out for stupid things that Ling was doing. She was being very dense which wasn't helping his frustration level. She was the only person he had ever pursued, touched, or show any abnormal interest.

It was time to unleash his Li charm, before he had no use to show anyone his clan taught charisma but he needed to sweep her off her feet.

She slowly came awake next to him. He may have slid in next to her after entering her apartment. How he got here to her apartment sneakily felt like magic, she was sure he didn't have a key. He was used to working with new magic while honing his older techniques, where as she had a hard time adjusting to the new magic she created herself. He felt really quite pleased he was able to use magic to gain entrance. He had noticed he had been using a fair amount of her magic recently. He didn't think she realized it though. He had read about a phenomenon where lovers could share abilities by being close to one another. He and Sakura were barely on good terms, and he didn't think she had been feeling very fondly towards him lately.

She blinked at him while he was staring at her thinking. She had a blank look going on and didn't ask about what happened. She stretched and tried to act like this was a friendly encounter, but knew this was not normal by anyone's standard.

"Are you ok? Do you need a glass of water?" He leaned closer to gauge her reaction to him and to make it look like he was inspecting her for 'sickness'.

She moved away and got out the other side of the bed. "Since you're here you can help me with stocks." He grimaced and followed her out. This charming plan was not working so well. He found himself feeling nervous, like she was grilling him about all his reasons on stock choices; she explained she wanted to make the best possible decisions.

After an hour he found himself promptly led to the door, asking himself what exactly had happened and where he went wrong?

"You are running out of time Ryu."

"I know sir, I have tried every possible method, nothing works, and Li Syaoran is constantly getting in the way."

"Do not let this rivalry get in the way of the goal."

"What else can I do?"

"Instead of trying to seduce the girl why don't you possibly use some old clan means of stealing, it's really the magic not the girl we care about."

"It takes immense magical strength to steal someone's power; they first have to be weakened. I can't tell but some times I get shocks of power radiating off her that she is much more powerful than I am, but the opportunity has been compromised."

"Well then we will give you something to tilt the balance in your favor."

The three old men sat at a table. They fluttered there hands and an object was placed gently on the cold marble. A small clan brooch peaked back at him. It was ruby red and gave off a bit of evil.

"Isn't this a little extreme?"

"We have been placed last in the king's list of clans ever since the Li's came about and I will not let this opportunity pass by, they don't own her yet."

He knew there was nothing more to say. He bowed after receiving instructions and strode back out into the night.

Tomoyo and Sakura had spent until the wee hours last night finalizing the details for the yuletide ball. Tomoyo was still passed out on the couch with only paper drawings for a blanket. Sakura sneaked out of her own apartment with a normal school uniform again today. She yawned heavily as she sleepily walked down the school corridors. She still couldn't figure out why Syaoran had been at her apartment last night. She felt uneasy like she was missing something. She hadn't seen him thus far and she wasn't in the mood for his weird mood swings. The guy was one minute all pissy and then the next sweet and worrying. He needed to pick.

She stopped at her locker and placed her outdoor shoes inside. She felt odd for a moment. Bent over placing her things away. She felt a burst of magic and then she slid to the floor. Ling had caught her unawares, and was holding a jeweled brooch over her head and beams pulling pinkness out of her body. That pinkness was her magic. The cards automatically burst out all 57 of them and created a shielded bubble around her. However, because she hadn't immediately called an attack she was vulnerable to the evil glinting stone. She felt all the energy drain from her. Only the cards she created herself remaining as the others ones were sucked into the vortex. The lost their color and their seal. Because she was losing strength, so too was theirs disappearing. The cards she created were fading grey and became sucked up until two remained. The Hope and The Memory. Sakura slid into darkness, just as Li Syaoran bashed his sword handle to Ling's head.

Syaoran had felt something weird from the school and there was absolutely no one around. Something bad was happening. He could feel her, but she was losing strength, fast. He felt a barrier impeding his entry. He needed to do something now. He sliced his sword with all his strength and ran for it, it had opened. The barrier automatically sealed back up behind him. He came rushing through the halls, and stumbled upon Ling standing over Sakura who was having all she could do to stay conscious. He was stealing her magic? How was that possible? A rage he had never envisioned engulfed him and he blindly struck out at Ling. He dropped the stone in surprise as it bounced on the hallway tiles. The spell was broken but Sakura had passed out. Ling swung around, his own sword ready as they clashed.

Syaoran said in Chinese, "By the powers of the kings today and before us I call a clan battle, move." Ling, Syaoran, and the stone were teleported to a grassy area outside the school. Both group of Elders appeared at their heir's side. Ling's group bowed and stated, "We accept said challenge, loser merges."

The Li Clan Elders hesitated visibly so. It was not their decision. They by law needed to bring all matters to Sakura when she came once a week to review requests. "The decision does not rest with us."

Ling fearing that he would have to be put to justice after his plan failed, launched himself at Syaoran. The battle raged with a mix of magical attacks and sword thrusts. Syaoran had small gashes but he was running on pure hatred. No one harmed Sakura. Ling was attacking out of survival.

Out of the corner of his eye Ling saw a movement off to the side. Sakura had someone managed to drag herself outside. Syaoran saw as well and turned towards her. Ling's magic misdirected and shot straight to the card mistress. Syaoran knew in her state she would never survive it.

"NO SAKURAAAAA." His anguish made his magic surge a brilliant green. The elders behind their heirs shielded their eyes as the hope card sprang free from its confines in the stone and the angelic girl appeared. The heart she held in her hands emitted an orb of power that clashed against the attack and pushed it back at Ling. Ling was knocked out cold. The stone had cracked upon Syaoran's magic freeing the card and burst. All of Sakura's cards sprang forth and congregated towards him unsure of where their mistress was because her magic was too drained for them to fly to her. He admitted a gust of wind that blew them to her. As they reached her, they whirled around and she received ¾ of her energy and power returned. The battle was finished Li Syaoran had knocked flat Ryu Ling. Who was not getting up anytime soon.

Sskura looked like a pissed off guardian angel. "I know what this is and I never approved of this." The Li Clan elders cowered a bit behind her. Before they could say anything the cocky Ling Elders answered for them. "Ah Mistress it seems you have out moved us, again. It seems our heir was overzealous and caused this fight. We had no notion of any of this. We just answered the call when Li Syaoran initiated a clan battle."

She glowed a fiery pink. "Somehow I don't believe you. Yue. Keroberos." A portal opened in the sky and Yue flew out and stood next to his mistress. Keroberos flew through the sky and landed to steps from his mistress. Syaoran had never felt so much raw magic used at one time. She tapped her wand twice on the ground. Her guardians glowed and flew into the staff. It elongated and the star began to turn wildly on the top. A card was being created. "New Creation of Sakura, do as you are commanded. Form so that I shall see the ultimate truth. The Truth!" A card formed and she turned towards the now scared men.

"It is in your best interest to have not lied. Truth card, uncover the truth." I man flew out of the card dressed in flowing robes like those of a priest. He held a book in his hands which slammed shut as a scene was created. A beam of light came out and they all heard and saw the previous evenings meeting with Ling. The pink glow got brighter as Sakura got angrier.

Syaoran stood in awe of how much magic she was releasing. She softly whispered "return". The man was sucked back into the card as it floated back to her. "I see you are not intelligent. I would imagine you realize everything that has occurred yesterday and today is illegal and dishonorable." The sky opened to reveal them being looked down upon by a group of 20 men. They spoke. "Li Clan's Kinomoto has judged these actions correctly, by ruling of the magic counsel your clan will need to be destroyed by sundown, Kinomoto will see out your demise. Dismissed." Sakura stopped glowing and she released Kero and Yue. She opened a portal that Yue flew back to Tokyo with.

She said one thing before falling asleep, "You better hope I awaken before Sundown, or the entire clan will be dust." She fall asleep on the spot and crumpled indelicately to the ground, and snored loudly.

Syaoran shook her awake one hour before the sun was supposed to set. He took her home and guarded her, not trusting that they weren't planning something. They all missed school and he waved Tomoyo off. She would only get in the way. Sakura growled at being awoken before she was back to full power. It would take many days for her to regain her strength. She scooted out of bed and trudged down to the Li compound. He was made to wait outside as Sakura went in. He heard shouting, "It's my right, do not question me."

Sakura went into the underground vaults. The Li clan housed all their ancient scrolls and magical objects here. She went into the very last room and cursed the elders who tried to intervene. She pressed her hand to the outside of the small box centered in a wall. The door creaked open upon recognizing the head of the Li clan. An orb sat in there. A powerful ball of energy and magic. This was not hers she was only borrowing it. She pushed her hand into it and it quickly absorbed into her body. The two sources of magic within her body did not mesh well; she held back a wave of nausea as she held onto the door until the wave was over. She closed the door tightly.

She walked out of the vaults back to Syaoran as they headed for the Ling compound. Normally no one but Ling's could enter, but Sakura threw the doors open with her magic. As many people rushed forward to attack her she said, "freeze" the room stood motionless. The Ling Elders stood with looks of horror upon their face. If possible the girl was radiating more power than they had ever imagined. They as rival elders could sense the Li clan power source coming from her body. They had misjudged this entire situation. This act against the counsel would ensure their death.

Sakura stepped up to them. She released her wand and Syaoran did not notice the yin and yang symbol affixed on the star. Sakura spoke in Latin, a language she did not know, "Ancient powers of time the decision has been reached. I Kinomoto Sakura decide this clan shall be no more and a new stronger Li clan to be formed those who are pure of these evil deeds will come forth under the name Li, their clan forgotten as Ling. Shall mote it be." The room vibrated and shook as the elders were turned to dust and those in the room who did not work against the counsel were unfrozen and bowed to her feet.

"We recognize you and the Li Clan." Sakura made a motion to rise. All was right in the world, until The Li Clan ball.

Syoaran looked perplexed and realized when he got an explanation, he would not like it. An undefined power source, a merged clan, and Sakura controlling it all.


	18. Chapter 18

It had been a few days since Sakura had needed to straighten out the Ling Clan situation. Luckily she gained back most of her own power, but was safe guarding the Li Clan power until a later time. Syaoran had not been easy to put off. She suspected he hadn't wanted to hear the explanation as much as he had asked about it.

Sakura was currently standing on a latter playing with some silk decorations as Tomoyo and Meiling were setting up tables and making sure they looked as majestic as someone would expect of a ball held for the Li clan. Sakura had permanent butterflies running around in her system while she was trying to prepare her speech. The idea of getting up in front of 300 people or more with the addition of the entire Ling clan caused her some serious anxiety. Who in their right mind would want to give a magical presentation anyways? She was totally spaced out that she didn't notice her appointment peering around the corner. She was currently decorating Yelan's ballroom to its finest and trying to avoid Syaoran, because he was still acting pretty weird.

"pssst…Sakura?"

She whipped around and nearly fell off the ladder, "HOEEEEEEEEE?"

Everything in the room stopped as she felt self conscious and laughed while getting off the ladder. Everyone looked at her weirdly and went back to what they were doing. She spotted Ryu making motions from the doorway. She knew he didn't want to be found by any of the occupants inside the house, because of the long-standing rivalry between Syaoran and himself. She quietly said, "Time." Everyone in the room stilled and did not move. "Mirror." The woman stepped out from the card and bowed. "Mirror, I need you to become my other self for a while so I can take of something." She handed her the sketches she had designed for the room. Mirror bowed and became a replica of her. Sakura walked over to the doorway and released time when she and Ryu were out of sight.

He poked her, "What the hell, are you trying to do get me killed? Could you have screamed any louder?"

She rolled her eyes and shut the two of them in an unused room. "Listen this isn't a fan club meeting, what I have to say is a bit controversial."

"Alright I am listening."

"As you have noticed I seem to have a large amount of pull in clan dealings…."

"Cut the crap I know you are the Li Clan leader."

"What do you mean you know?"

"Are you serious? I was totally there when you trudged into the compound wand at the ready and I felt the Li Clan power orb inside your body as you turned my elders into dust."

"That doesn't really prove anything."

"Stop it, the only one allowed to access that magic is the leader of the clan, there is no way the elders would let you borrow it. Besides do you really think our clan would have allowed us to join your clan unless we knew we were toast otherwise? I'm not messing with you I have seen the consequences."

"It wasn't that terrible I only punished those who needed it."

"Every clan does things like this, it's how we survive. All you have done is establish that you may be the new kid on the block, but you have the rest of us beat."

"Others inside the clan have paid for their underhanded actions. This clan should stand for honor, strength, and integrity. If nothing else you will respect this or you are free to leave."

"That's not a real choice, if I leave I am no longer part of a clan, there is no family, I would be by myself with nothing, I'm not stupid."

"I said it was a choice I didn't say it was a good one, anyway I am not here to talk about this with you, since you know I am the head of the Li Clan you should be aware that I will make certain decisions in the future that your clan will probably not like, however, I need a united front, and you are the person who can give me that."

"Baby I can give you…"

"Don't pull some bull shit because I'm a girl, don't make me get out the wand!"

"Fine what do you want?"

"When I pass my leadership, I need your show of support."

"Pass your leadership? OH HELL NO! Not him!" He was getting up to walk out and she stopped him just outside the door.

_Meanwhile in the Ballroom_

"Sakura what do you think of red and white overlay table clothes?" Meiling asked as Tomoyo waited for the decision so she could throw it together.

"Ummmm?" Mirror Sakura looked down at the drawings, 'mistress is going to be mad if I mess this up, she has worked on it for weeks.' There was nothing on the paper to indicate color choice. "How about you guys do one and we'll see what it looks like?" She seemed hesitant but both Meiling and Tomoyo shrugged. Nothing seemed out of place to them.

Syaoran strolled through and saw all that was going on. Mirror Sakura was pouring over some papers like it was Sudoku. "Meiling have you seen Sakura?"

Meiling looked at him weirdly and pointed to the table. "That's not…" Meiling and Tomoyo couldn't feel auras, but who was sitting there was trying their hardest to avoid his gaze. Mirror knew there were only a few people who could tell the difference and Master was one of them. "That's Mirror! Where did she go?" He wandered back out while everyone stared at the fake Sakura. He rounded the corner and saw Ling disengage from her. She latched onto him and spoke quietly. Syaoran couldn't hear what she said.

"_You will support him, this is his legacy and you will not screw that up. Your clan's time is over you had best think about their best interests hard before the ball tomorrow, or your people will be in disgrace. Accept your fate, nothing can change it now."_

"Why you little bitch! you think cause you have all this power you can come and take care of business, well guess what? Once you aren't Li Clan leader anymore you will still be nothing, what do you come from nothing, you have no clan, you have no prestige, so why don't you go back to Japan and make lots of people very happy."

He looked about to slap her and she flinched but felt nothing. She opened her eyes and Syaoran stood in front of her twisting Ling's arm in an unnatural way. "I don't know what this conversation is about but you should know better than to hit a woman."

"You don't know?! What are you dumb? Your f-ing girlfriend here is running the whole damn show, she has taken everything you worked hard from you, believe me she's a treacherous, little…"

Syaoran cuffed him hard in the jaw and Ling went sprawling. "You should know by now I won't allow talk like that against her, what is he doing here anyways Sakura?"

He turned on her and she cringed she hoped he hadn't understood all the words coming out of Ling's mouth. "Why he was asking advice on whether I thought Meiling would be his date for the ball or not tomorrow."

Ling was still on the floor gaping like a fish. When Syaoran turned back to him he noticed Sakura's glare. He dusted himself off and bowed, knowing this was a command not a request. She wouldn't allow for debate and leadership wise she had given him plenty of room to voice his opinion today; he knew when it was time to call defeat. He left without another word.

Before Sakura could sigh and think she was off the hook, Syaoran turned around and crowded her against the wall, his eyes blazing, and "Is what he said true?"

Sakura was trying to think fast but knew that she couldn't lie to him, "Yes." His eyes flared an unholy light. "How can you?…Why did you?...I can't talk to you like this." He shoved away from her and stomped down the hallway. When he disappeared she thought she was going to die. She had never ever seen him so angry, this by far was worse than his encounters with Ling, but luckily he would never hit a girl. Instead she had to fear what other methods he might take in retribution.

She reentered the ballroom to find an ecstatic Meiling talking hurriedly with Tomoyo. Mirror was hanging her head in a corner, she had obviously been found out. So much for secret meetings. Mirror was returned as the two girls rushed over to discuss wardrobe details for tomorrow and how they would torture her for hours with hairspray and make-up. "Well it seems that everyone has a date, don't they."

Tomoyo kind of looked at the floor, "Don't worry about me…besides my flight leaves the next morning so we will all meet up again."

Sakura went home after having had all the preparations underway. She slinked down to the kitchen to make sure the chefs would be able to get everything accomplished for the dinner tomorrow. Syaoran was busy downstairs working off some much needed steam. No one had seen him, so Tomoyo was volunteered to go find him.

"My Clan, she has always bested me at things that were supposed to be mine, the clow cards, the clan…" He viciously punched the bag and yelled out his anger.

"It seems to me you are just moving around your emotions to suit yourself."

He whipped around and glared at her, "What the hell do you want Daidouji?"

He kept punching the bag like mad, but she still kept on him, "I think you are using this little set back in order to keep yourself from being happy."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well I think you are temporarily mad about Sakura leading the clan, but really you never much like the responsibility as it kept you away from her for years, and Meiling has told me that all you did was hate every second you weren't in Japan, I think she did you a favor. Now you don't have to be the great leader you can do anything you want." Tomoyo fibbed the last part because she couldn't tell him all the secret plans going on that he didn't know about.

He punched more erratically than before, "You wouldn't understand, this clan is everything, it was my father's job to take care of these people and I was raised to do the same. I can't just shrug and turn off this desire to help the people."

"Don't you think you could do that right along with Sakura?"

He stopped moving, "I suppose I could. I know she would be great at it, she has compassion and so much strength. Maybe it's better off this way that I am to be a helper."

"Well that ship might be sailing if you don't catch it."

Syaoran was drinking some water and looked at her quizzically. "Sakura does not know that you care for her at all. All you have been is mean to her every second she has been here. Sometimes actions are louder than words." With that she left the room and went back upstairs. "Oh and Li-san take a shower before you go over and see her." She shouted down the stairs. He scowled as he picked himself up and promptly showered.

He spent the next half an hour trying to get ready, he picked out casual clothes that appealed to his figure (actually Tomoyo had laid them out for him and left a note saying that). He had played with his hair for the last ten minutes trying to get it to stay down. He gave up and ruffled it even more in case he needed to use cuteness to win her over. He walked to her apartment and found himself growing more nervous with every step he took. He hesitantly knocked on her door.

She opened it and looked rather panicked; she really didn't want a confrontation right now. "Can I come in?" She nodded and stepped back to allow him to enter. She was waiting for him to move past her but he didn't, instead he closed the door and faced her. Her heart picked up speed as she waited nervously for him to crucify her. "I thought you would need help with your economics project coming up." She stared at him for a minute and hesitantly walked into the living room where she left her books. She sat down close to the table and before he sat next to her Tomoyo's voice spoke in his head, "Actions speak louder than words."

He deftly sat behind her and while wrapping his body around hers his knee moved up to accommodate the book she was nervously plying. Sakura tensed, what was going on?

She tried to keep her body away from his, feeling slightly uneasy until he snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her back into him. She started to fidget, feeling very uncomfortable. "Stop moving, I can't read the book."

She relaxed against him, realizing this must be to help her with her homework, so she adjusted her position as he pointed some things out. He clenched his jaw when she moved around. He kept his arm around her waist as he talked. Eventually it became hard to concentrate, he hadn't noticed that since she took the book both of his hands were free and began to move from her waist to her hips in a stroking motion. She hadn't missed that.

She half turned her body to look at him in question, "Syaoran?"

His breath caught the way she was looking at him, it just seemed natural to kiss her and kiss her and kiss her. She dropped the book when his lips attached themselves to her. He quite promptly took all of her thoughts away as he turned her around to plaster her against his body. His hands roamed freely as they built a fire in each other. His hands were under her shirt when he said, "Sakura, I want you."

It was like a bucket of cold ice water being thrown on her. She recoiled from him. "Sakura what's wrong?" He felt desperate as he hadn't made to make her feel pressured or uncomfortable.

She looked at the floor, "please leave Syaoran." She said it so softly he almost missed it.

"Sakura I'm…"

He tried to apologize, but She cut him off, "Please don't, I can't just be a play thing to you."

"What! Sakura!" Before he knew it he was talking to the other side of the door.

He yelled her name for probably five minutes, before giving up. "Well, that went well," He said before heading for home. Maybe tomorrow he wouldn't be such an idiot, maybe he could corner her at the ball and get this all straightened out. A plan formed in his brain, or maybe it was the cooler temperature of the night rotting his thought process. He scratched his head. How was he going to fix this? Hot, cold, hot, cold….


	19. Chapter 19

Everything was in place. The tables had the clan colors of gold and green, with the clans handpicked china arranged to perfection. The glasses were freshly filled with wine and were waiting for their owners to join them. Sakura was busy moving from table to table, so as to greet new people and avoid Syaoran like the plague. No one seemed to spare her a glance, believing her a foreigner- an outsider. She was in a bright mood because she had asked Eriol to join them so he would be able to help her with the energy transfer required. Syaoran was not amused but could not give chase as he was the heir, so he could not leave his table as people approached him for discussion.

He caught her gaze and attempted to get her attention. She pretended she didn't see him and greeted Eriol and Tomoyo. He watched Eriol place his arm around Sakura and Daidouji. Syaoran gave a quick glance towards his wine but thought better about it realizing he would only make a fool out of himself.

Sakura whispered in Eriol's ear, "Are you ready to assist me this evening."

"In all things Sakura, right Tomoyo-chan?" She gushed under his gaze and nodded. The two were getting along well, and Sakura felt happy for her friend. Perhaps the two could become more than friends.

Sakura's eyes moved around the room and grazed over Ryu and Meiling. She winced as Ryu was staring across the room in hatred, as Meiling talked his ear off. A waltz was played and a few couples approached the floor and started gliding whimsically across the floor. Sakura was actually asked to dance quite a few times but Syaoran kept butting in before Sakura could reply with an agreement or disagreement. He was not helping her move on. She had one last thing to do before she could return home and lick her wounds and hear her brother relentless rendition of "I told you so." Syaoran himself attempted to ask her to dance but she politely excused herself.

She wasn't going to make it easy for him that was for sure. She came to this island professing love for him at every turn but now she had called off the engagement and held him back with false politeness. Where was her spirit? To have crushed what was undeniably chipper "everything is going to be alright" attitude may be something he would have to work on for quite some time. He had envisioned another confession during Christmas. Perhaps pull her aside to give her a gift. He had a week to try to prepare something meaningful. He had no ideas yet that captured a particular amount of the wow factor. He watched Eriol and Daidouji dance together noticing more than a friendly closeness. He wished them the best of luck as he knew magic plus regular relationship complications made for a tough start. After several songs, Sakura made a gestured to have the food brought out from the kitchens and placed on the buffet tables trimmed with green and gold. He was surprised to find many traditional Chinese dishes and only a few of Japanese inspired takes on some old traditional dishes. Syaoran took note of Sakura staring at the crowd with what looked to be a calculated expression. She watched the procession of people filing to get food and returning to their seats.

She gracefully made a gesture to Yelan who stood and made for the center stage. Sakura quickly pulled Meiling aside as everyone stopped to hear the announcement.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, May I engage your attention for a moment? I wanted to welcome you here tonight on this special occasion of yuletide cheer. Dessert will be served in about 20 minutes and more dancing will follow shortly after. If everyone could please move towards their assigned seating we will able to begin soon." People started shuffling around in response as she calmly sat beside her son again.

Sakura turned her attention back to Meiling. "Is there something the matter Meiling?"

"I don't know what you mean?"

"You seem, I don't know…Hyper?"

"Well I get nervous especially when you and I both know Ryu isn't here with me under his own freewill."

Sakura smiled at her, "You really like him don't you?"

"I would say about as much as you like Syaoran when he isn't being an idiot." She wasn't even going to dignify that with a comment.

"Then why does it seem like you are chattier around him?"

"Well Ryu always seemed to like you and you are a bubbly person so I thought…" Her statement died while she tried to look everywhere else but at Sakura.

"Meiling, he is only attracted by my magic."

"Well that's handy because I don't have any magic. How do you know anyways?"

"He is jealous of my abilities and doesn't seem to focus on anything else. Besides you need to show him the real Meiling, not the one you think he wants to see. Don't you want him to love you for you? Anyways tone it down a little, don't try to talk his ear off. Whether you know it or not he admires strength, so give him a good show of your personality." She winked before they heard the trays being pulled along for more courses of dinner.

They went their separate ways, but Sakura stopped dead when she saw her place card had been switched so that she was sitting next to Syaoran. This was not part of the original plan. She glanced over at Tomoyo who was grinning. Sakura glared at her and sat down. Of course immediately Syaoran started in.

He had decided perhaps just apologizing would be a good start, "Sakura, about yesterday, I'm sorry I got carried away, but I don't know I guess… Sakura? Are you listening?"

She was painfully avoiding this conversation. She did not want to relive the embarrassment of knowing the man she loves only wanted her for her body. She looked everywhere but at him in an effort to block out what he was saying.

"Sakura?"

"Sakura!"

"Kinomoto-san." She enunciated so that he got the point.

"You can't be that mad about this!" He was incredulous.

It was the wrong thing to say. "Silent," she whispered as his voice was unable to be heard anymore. She smiled at him as he made angry motions with his hands. She ignored him and glanced over to see how Meiling was doing. Ryu looked stunned as he was receiving an angry Meiling speech. She figured they would be just fine. If it wasn't meant to be at least Meiling could say she had given it her best shot. She moved her hand to get her wine glass but Syaoran caught it and started in again.

"Don't think that this conversation is over." He held her wrist tightly enough that she wasn't getting away anytime soon. Information sharing wasn't always a benefit.

"I'm done talking and living in the past."

"I want to apologize…"

"For what? being the typical guy and not being able to control yourself?" She knew she was being rude, but she felt that is was reasonable. He felt little to no additional emotion for her, she wouldn't even deem it a friendship more of a complicated affair that ended on poor terms. Two people that had connected but fizzled out over time and space. She didn't want to force love on him. She would be worst than Meiling, changing to accept only what was, and not all the parts of Syaoran she knew could care for her.

His eyes flickered and looked like he wanted to say something undignified, "That is insulting!"

"It's the truth." They were staring each other down until Kero flew between them and started gobbling down Syaoran's plate of food.

"KERO!"

He had his mouth full and turned towards his mistress, "Wha?"

"Didn't I already feed you?"

Kero looked peeved, "I was hungry and tired of hiding," when he had said that she glanced around and saw people staring at her. She laughed nervously and tried to shove him under the table. She traded plates with Syaoran leaving hers empty. He re-traded with her and a battle ensued. She pushed and he pushed back. Yelan pretended she didn't know either one of them. His four sisters watched unabashed with rapt attention. Eventually the plate fell on the floor where Kero instantly shot out after the dropped had to do something to diffuse the bazaar situation.

Yelan rose and drew everyone's attention on the stage by going up to make an announcement, "To show the Faith between our two newly joined clans, Sakura will dance with Ryu Ling-Li." She walked across the floor and curtsied to where he was. He bowed to her in the middle of the room. He started leading them in a waltz.

He watched her concentrating, "Are you counting mistress?"

She looked annoyed at being caught, "Perhaps."

"I wasn't aware there was anything else that you could be terrible at." She resisted the urge to stomp on his foot.

"I dance perfectly with Syaoran maybe you just suck as a partner."

He glared at her and increased their pace, and she had a hard time keeping up with his steps. "What is this? A battle of wills?"

"What did you say to Meiling?"

"I told her letting you see the real her was more beneficial."

"I hope you're happy, she is acting weird."

"And you love every minute of it." They bowed to each other as their dance finished, and Meiling eagerly took her place. Eriol came up next to her and kissed her hand eloquently. He gave her a light twirl causing her skirts to flutter in response. She laughed and starting to relax as he expertly danced them across the floor. She spotted Ryu and stuck her tongue out at him childishly as she moved in sync with Eriol. Syaoran was not amused, but he could never seem to get her hand freed from the others as Eriol and Ryu seemed to be switching her between them. Eriol had told Sakura that they had a bet going to see how long they could keep her before Syaoran intervened. They didn't have long to wait and on the 7th dance Syaoran grasped her tightly in his arms and swished her about expertly. She felt her heart speed up; it had been a long time since they had danced together.

"You didn't really think I would drop the matter, did you?"

"I could hope."

"What did I do that was so wrong?"

She closed her eyes at the stinging words, "Well Let's see you are always mean to me and when you want action you decide to play nice to get what you want."

"WHAT?!"

"Don't start."

"If that is the case, why is it always you then?" He was staring deeply into her eyes trying to relay something she was missing.

"What do you mean why me?"

"Why do I only come to you to take care of 'my needs'?"

"I guess I'm just familiar."

"That's bull." The was possibly the silliest thing she could have said, there are more expectations when it's someone you know you are making love to.

"And how do you figure that."

"It's easier to get with a girl you barely know, and besides I have a god damn fan club anyone of them have offered on more than one occasion and I haven't taken them up on anything."

She felt sad knowing women constantly threw themselves at him. She thrust herself out of his arms and Eriol and Ryu started alternating her again, leaving Syaoran alone on the floor. He was frustrated because she had missed the point of what he was trying to tell her.

He saw his mother ushering Sakura up the stairs to the stage to give her speech. After he let her finish he was someway going to get her to sit still and listen.

Sakura cleared her throat, "Good evening, this is one of the first functions to acknowledge the united clan. I am your hostess for the evening Kinomoto Sakura. Many of you don't know me but have received knowledge of me through my actions. With some guidance I have been able to add nearly a million dollars to our endowment. You may not realize this but I have been acting as the executive leader to the Li clan for some time now…" she paused expecting there to be an uproar, but all she heard was cold silence. She glanced at Yelan who made an encouraging motion.

"I um, had noticed some abuse among your collected leadership and struck a bargain with these individuals. It is time I complete my side of the deal. It has been my pleasure to serve you and to understand the inner workings of this magnificent clan. I have noticed great passion and traditional beliefs which are hard to come by in today's world. It will be my greatest honor to pass the torch of my leadership on to someone I am confident will bring more greatness to this small nation of people. Hiirigawaza Eriol please rise." Syaoran about fell out of his chair. What the hell was going on? Clow's reincarnation was not even a member of the Li Clan. He would be devastated if Eriol took over. He had already claimed Sakura's undying friendship, he wasn't weaseling him out of a clan too.

Her gaze swiveled towards him. "Li Syaoran please come forward to the symbol painted on the floor in front of me." Eriol was on the stage with her as Syaoran walked up towards the front of the room. On the floor was a sun and moon adjoined with stars forming a circle protectively around it. The magicians looked at each other as Syaoran stood on the symbol.

"Key which hides the powers of the dark…"

"Key which hides the powers of the stars…"

"Show your true form before me…"

"Show your true form before me…"

"I Eriol, command you under our contract…"

"I, Sakura, command you under our contract…"

"Release…"

"Release…"

It was an impressive show of magic. Their clothes had changed. Eriol was wearing his blue sun robes, and Sakura was wearing a pink set with stars on them. Sakura whispered "memory." Syaoran glowed as she changed his clothes to those of his ceremonial robes. He had shredded these in a fit of passion knowing he would never see her again. The two magicians were far from finished yet.

"I Eriol, controller of the Sun and Moon…"

"I, Sakura, who holds the legacy of the stars…"

"Ask to unleash my powers in a new form…"

"Ask to unleash my powers in a new form…"

"To join Moon, Sun, and Stars…"

"To join Moon, Sun and Stars…"

"Under one power this night…"

"Under one power this night…"

"With powers combined…"

"With powers combined…"

"Release our staffs a forced Unite…"

"Release our staffs a forced Unite…"

The room went blindingly bright and the symbol Syaoran was standing on turned into a second magic circle as Eriol's and Sakura's magic became one magical circle. Eriol held Sakura in front of him as they both grasped the wand. Their wands had changed into a one large staff that melded pink and gold along the pole like a candy cane. The Star sat on top of Sun and Moon. The three shapes spun as power was wielded through the staff.

Syaoran started to glow on top of the magical circle. Sakura spoke, "Li Xiao Lang, One true heir to the Li Empire. We give you what fate decided long ago. Move card, remove and open the possession I seek." Syaoran's sword was yanked out of his holder and flew in front of him opened. He couldn't move, but his eyes widened. He knew she was powerful but only he was supposed to be able to resurrect the sword, the power she was cultivating amazed him.

"Orb of power inside my body come forth and become one with your true leader." A light looked to be trying to push out from Sakura's body. Her face was contorted with pain and she was starting to have beads of sweat run down her face. She closed her eyes to concentrate as Eriol tried to hold her closer to absorb some of the pain. The orb of light broke free and was starting to spin out of control. She teetered for a moment in exhaustion, Eriol held her close to stabilize her.

"I'm alright," she said faintly. Her hands fanned out as Eriol took control of the staff. They stopped the orbs rotation and guided it toward Syaoran. His sword floated up to clash with it as it melded into the blade. Syaoran watched it right in front of his eyes and felt the rush of power he received, unlike Sakura it didn't hurt him only seemed to make him stronger.

Sakura said loud enough so the whole room could here. "All members of the Li clan please rise and recognize your new leader." All the Li's clapped while the Ling's remained seated. Ryu looked uncomfortable under her gaze. He sigh and stood clapping, he was looked at with surprise and then one by one the rest of the lings rose as well. It would be impossible after recent events to resurrect what was their old clan. The Li's were prosperous and together the clan was now China's top clan of leaders.

"As customary a new elder council will be formed." She seemed to need to catch her breath as Eriol started his part as Clow's reincarnation.

"Blood of my Blood, I wish to bestow upon you the gift of foresight. You will receive premonitions which will help you to aid your people to plan for the future. This is not something that can be controlled, premonitions only come at their own will, but not when you want them. These may be irrelevant, so think over them thoughtfully descendent of Clow Reed."

Syaoran looked pained within the magic circle as Sakura fought to stand upright. "I as well have a few gifts for you. Crystal blossom of my power make a link between my staff and this sword should your master be in need of my assistance. These two entities will become one when you are in grave danger use this wisely as my magic is difficult to control when it is out of my hands. I believe there are a few more things as well. Cards of Sakura appear." A crystallized Cherry blossom formed a pink emblem on the hilt of his sword.

Sakura looked powerful with her robes blowing around her as she grasped the staff with her and Eriol's combined might. All 58 cards sprang from her robes and enfolded in a circle around them.

"Cards I seek show yourself before me." Three cards remained as all the rest flew back into her clothing. She took a large breath and continued. "The return, the time, cards created by Clow, reborn under Sakura, discard your form and reincarnate under a new master, Li Xiao Lang." The cards true forms sprang out and swished around before forming a green card with a yin and yang symbol on the back. Sakura wobbled a bit and Eriol tried to keep them upright but he was losing power as well when she turned cards, this was precisely the reason she asked him to help her. He added a little more energy into the staff as she was able to stand a little bit straighter.

"Just one more, everything will be alright." The room grew bright from her pink aura. "Truth card made by Sakura discard you form and reincarnate under your new master, Li Xiao Lang." She wheezed slightly and willed herself to stay upright a little longer. "The truth card will allow you to determine the honesty with your people, yourself, and your enemies. This tool will become invaluable but do not over use it lest you will become paranoid. The return should help you locate a source depending on your needs. You can learn from leaders mistakes in the past and talk to those who are no longer with us. The time card is to give you a way to turn back time, mistakes will be made in your lifetime but everyone should have an undo button." She smiled brightly at him as he felt himself being able to move on the circle. It dissipated, but the magic was still present.

"My last Act before leaving shall be to erect a change of advisement, as I said before there will be a new collected body of elders…" She pitched slightly forward; her eyes had a will of their own as she tried to fall asleep. Eriol used the last of his strength and grabbed her back. She momentarily was awake. The two of them found a last spurt of magic and grasped the staff tightly in a white knuckle grip.

"By my legacy of the stars there are five points to complete a whole. Meiling Li, Ryu Ling-Li, Yelan Li, Shinto Ling-Li, Ying-Lai Li." The five people summoned were arranged around Syaoran like the points of a star. "By divine witness we have formed this group to guide your leader and care for a great people, may your will be strong, but your passion for the people be stronger." The magic circle burst with light and each of the five new members of the elder council were wearing a yin and yang symbol necklace which signified their position.

The magic around the circle dropped and Sakura crumpled to the floor, Eriol Fell to his knees from the energy drain trying to cradle her before succumbing to sleep himself. The staff started to teeter and with his absolutely last bit of strength he pulled a potion from his robe and threw it on the floor. You could hear the glass smashing and they both teleported in a flash of light. Syaoran had raced to the stage as soon as he saw Sakura fall, but he had been too late and now she was out of his grasp. His mother joined him on the stage. Yelan spoke clearly, "This concludes our formal announcements for the night; please enjoy the rest of the evening." She stepped away and people sat stunned before getting up to dance as the orchestra began to play again. Most people spent the remainder of the night discussing the quirks of the evening., A foreigner leading them? A non-Li?

Syaoran saw the attention was off him and proceeded to scour the building for her. She was not to be found. He went to her apartment and found all her personal belongings gone. He realized a bit too late she had left and taken his heart with her.


End file.
